Rhythm
by risokura
Summary: Years after Jet Set Radio Future took place, a new age of rudies rise out of the dust to save Tokyoto once again.
1. New Future

**Prologue: New Future**

Huh? Who are you? A rudie? No? Your here to hear our story? Hey! Its been awhile since someone came around for that! Well lemme fill you in on a little info about us! First, Ill tell you a little bit about us all...My name is actually Rei Kizamai. I was born on a snowy night of February 15th 2023. I am now 17 years old...Im also really short... I am also the unofficial leader of the GGs...after well...you can ask Sakki about that. Spiral, whos my best friend in the whole world, is also the same age as me. We grew up in the garage together, since our moms had us around the same time. Sakkis mom is Cube in case you're wondering. Sakki...never met her father, he died before she was born...she does have an older sister who was alive before all of us, who is 19. Well...she can tell you about herself better than I can...I guess Ill tell you about the others then...

Ichigos the youngest out of all of us is 15...shes really funny and adds some spice to the garage when things get bad. We can always count on her to brighten any situation or cheer someone up. She kinda joined us out of the blue...their stood little pink haired Ichigo in front of the door of the garage, big blue eyes staring at me. She was born July 12th...her real name is Minato Kizugurashi. The explanation about her blue eyes, uh...I think she said her mother was from Europe...France to be exact...and her father was Japanese.

Metal and me grew up together. Metals a bit of a pervert...he was born around the same time as Sakki, in January. He was the son of Uncle Yoyo and shy quiet Auntie Rhyth. Its remarkable how his parents even had a son since they're so different. Metal was born January 16th in the same year as me. So hes also 17... Metal has been known to keep me under wraps at times and he does help no matter how perverted he may seem...his real name is Daisuke Motonubu.

Night, hes the son of Jazz and Clutch. Hes really cool if you take the time to get to know him. I personally dont think hes such a bad guy. Hes the oldest out of us at the moment...yah, he's cool. Sakki is completely creped out by him though. Its weird...I dont know why though...hes really nice! He went off the college when he turned 18; he was never to interested in the rudie business...hes a vegetarian and is 19. Overall though, you can get into a conversation on just about anything with him...his real name is Noburo Macadamia.

Arachne...what can I say about Arachne? Arachne is a little bit on the weird side. She keeps us in line a lot of times...yah...thats what shes here for! If me and Ichigo start fooling around like always shell remind us that we have a job to do and to stop fooling around. And then well just call her grumpy. She joined when Ichigo raced her in Dogenzaka Hill and lost to her. Arachne was born May 12th 2003 Arachne is a real romantic though, and she comes from Greece, which is cool. I think she might be part Korean too, she never really mentions it though, because she does look a bit Asian. Her real name is Lena Chang.

Sketch, Hes a little sarcastic for his age. Calling me an old hag...the nerve! Anyway, after me, Arachne and Metal went out tagging we saw Sketch and things followed through and he joined us. I think the main reason he joined us was because of Ichigo...but Im not complain! Hes really into painting, so its perfect to have him in our group. His tags are so in depth...there is so much detail in it...wait a minute! Why am I going on about his tags, eh...well, truth be told, he is probably the greatest tagger out of all of us…his b-day is November 22nd, and his real name is Sauroji Kijimara.

Blaze, Well, he seems like a nice guy. Sakkis head over heels in love with him, but shhhh, dont tell her I told you that. Blaze was born on December 26th 2002. Hes 18 and hes really laid back. He just lets a lot of things happen and stuff. He doesnt complain a lot, and thats the good thing about him, unlike Sakki whos always complaining...Sakki wont ever stop complaining about the things I do, but never mind that, Im suppose to be talking about Blaze. Uh...one thing that Blaze and me can click on is video games, I can whoop his arse in any game! HAHA! His real name is Shojiro Miyahara

Arrow, She's a romantic nutcase, I wonder how she ever became a rudie with her type of personality! Shes so sweet and calm and nurturing. Most rudies you find are brash or hyper. She's only 16, and came from a single parented home, abusive mother, who was a prostitute and had quite a deal of children. I think Arrow said her mother had about 7 kids. 3 boys, 4 girls. She ran away from her home when she was only 10 because of fear of her mother, she still has scars from the abuse too...like on her arms and on her legs. She doesnt really like to show her body, so she always wears long sleeves and long pants or something. Her birthday is June 2nd 2004.

Heh...Im kinda tired from explaining to you everyones background...maybe you should go ask around for someone elses side of the story...

Hello! Hola! Konichiwa! Nihao! Bonjour! Um...Hiya! Yo! Okay, Im okay, Im just a bit worked up, I think. My name's Spiral and anyway, Rhythm told me to tell you what happened with our parents. Well you see, right after Rhythms 14th birthday, our parents were 30. I had NO idea what they were thinking when they left us here. When our parents didnt return, Rei-chan was in depression for weeks. I had no idea what to do. She just kept crying, and had a dream that our parents were dead. So we kinda just adapted that story...

But...sometimes, Rei-chan has these feelings about things...she says she has a sixth sense, and I do believe her. And I think it is a bit scary...its weird how Rei-chan can get those vibes...and most of all, I wonder how she gets them...I mean, no one else gets them, so why should she get them. I have no idea what Im talking about, so dont mind me...what I do understand is that Rei-chan asked me to tell you about our parents, but before I do that,

I will tell you about myself! Okay...I was born January 28th 2003 I dont really skate as much as Rei-chan does, but I do make a daily effort to exercise when I can, its healthy ya know! So about our parents…you see, Rei-chan is the only child of Beat and Gum, as you might know them. My mother is Cube, my fathers rudie name was Coin, and he died before I ever got to know him. My sister, Sumiko, also known as Jade on the streets said that I was my fathers favorite. He couldnt get enough of me as a baby, and when I was only one, those Rokkaku dolts thought he had something valuable to them but he didnt, and he died in the end...

Sorry, I still cant bear to think about it...well, as for the rest of my friends, Night is the son of Clutch and Jazz and Rhyth and Yoyo had Metal...Um...anything else? I dont think their is...you gonna finish that or do you want something else to drink? The storys kinda long...here, have some nachos...Ill order a pizza and tell you about it over that! So sit back and relax. Heres the story of us...all of us...


	2. A New Day

**Chapter 2: A New Day**

"Hey you little punks!" Grin plastered on her face, Rhythm gave her friend Spiral a backwards grin. "How many times does that make this week?" she asked, red-brown hair, like her fathers blowing wildly.

"Thirty-two." responded Spiral sighing.

Rhythm threw her arms in the air, and shouted, "ALRIGHT! Ten more and we break our record!"

Spiral turned her head. "And how many was that?"

Rhythm shrugged. "I dunno, more than forty?" she asked.

Spiral sweatdropped. "I really don't get you sometimes." A rubber bullet flew between the two, and Spiral stumbled a bit on her skates before resuming her pace.

"Don't you feel anything when you defy the law!?" asked Rhythm.

Spiral shook her head. "I'm not like you who's willing to do anything," said Spiral, readjusting her wristbands.

"Why didnt you put on some socks or something?" asked Rhythm, looking at Spirals bare legs. "Its cold out."

Spiral smiled and dodged yet another bullet, as it flew by her and hit a car. "I enjoy the wind on my legs, thank you very much!" she said.

"Yah, well that dress it way too short!" said Rhythm, as she turned into an alleyway. Spiral followed her, pulling her purple dress down in the back. A tank crashed into the wall and went rolling down the street. Hoards of policeman started to follow them through the alleyway, only to get stuck in the process. Hayashi was in the back, pounding on the policeman to get out the way.

Rhythm turned around and stuck her tongue out. "NYAH!!" she said, after following Spiral into the alleyway.

"That has to be the most fun I've had in ages." said Rhythm stretching.

Spiral shuddered. "You could've gotten us killed!" she yelled, readjusting the top of her skirt. "You had me skating so long, my whole skirt got twisted and my top along with it," said Spiral, pointing at her full-length body skirt. She blew a piece of black hair up.

"Sorry, Spiral! But I can't miss any time for the cops to chase me! It's soooo much fun! The adrenaline in your veins!"

Spiral snorted. "Show off," she said, before dusting the leaves out of her hair.

"Thats my middle name." said Rhythm and smirked. She stuck out her arm and gave her a dramatic pose.

The two giggled. When they got back to the garage, they saw Metal asleep. Rhythm kneeled by her friend and tapped him on the face. "Wakey wakey!" She said grinning.

Metal snorted and blinked. "Jeez...uh...wha? Oh! Hey...you two back already?"

Spiral sighed. "Did you go get the food like we asked you?" She turned to look at the list that was still on the counter. She waved the list in Metals face. "You said you'd pick the stuff up!" she whined.

Metal rubbed the back of his head, ruffling the blue strands. "I fell asleep...I was tired..."

Rhythm giggled and opened the fridge. "Its okay!" she said. "We can order out tonight. I have a taste for pizza."

Metal grinned. "See Spiral, your getting worked up over nothing!"

Spiral turned her back to the two other rudies and walked off. "Hrmph! Its not my fault Im the only responsible one in this place!"

Rhythm turned to Metal who shrugged. "Let her be. Shes got mental problems."

"I HEARD THAT REI!" shouted Spiral sticking her head back into the main room of the garage. Rhythm simply laughed. "I think Ill go order that pizza now!"

o—o

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Spiral shouted. When she woke up, she saw that she was indeed surrouned by frogs hopping all over the place. She froze in place and then turned to look at Rhythm. "REI!!" she shouted. Rhythm rolled over and groaned.

"Wha...?" Rhythm looked at Spiral and scratched her head. "Whats wrong with you now?"

Spiral screamed again and pointed every which way to the frog's surronding them. "LOOK AT ALL THESE FROGS!" she screamed. Rhythm looked around and blinked. She scratched her cheek and then raised her eyebrows.

"Why are there frogs in the garage?" she asked.

"I DONT KNOW! GET THEM OUT!!" shouted Spiral as she got off, swatting some frogs off of her sheets. One landed on Rhythms head.

"Hm.there not really real...Sakki...there just mechanical..." Rhythm waved the frog in her hand and it gave a small ribbit and hopped off her hand.

Spiral blinked. "Oh..." she sat down on the floor and her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "And just how can you tell their mechanical?"

Rhythm smiled. "Easy! Theyre not slimy." There was silence. Rhythm continued to smile and Spiral just stared at the floor. Spiral then broke the silence.

"Who do you think did it?" she asked.

Rhythm laid another frog down. "Poison Jam. Without a doubt. You know...they might still be angry about our tags down in the sewer..." She stood up. "You coming?"

"Coming where, Rei-chan?" asked Spiral.

Rhythm grinned. "To get back at poison Jam, where else?"


	3. The Sewers

**Chapter 3: The Sewers**

"Jeez...what is that smell!?" Spiral whined. She held onto Rhythms hand as the two came into the beginning of the sewers, Poison Jams hideout.

Rhythm sniffed the air and giggled. "I would say its the sewage, Sakki..."

Spiral held her nose and whined. "Ugh...its disgusting!" she said.

Rhythm giggled again and pointed ahead. "Common! We have to get going!"

Spiral nodded as she let go of Rhythms hand and followed her deeper into the sewers to find Poison Jam.

"WOOOOO-HOOO!" Rhythm jumped from the ledge after spraying the last target that opened the door that led to Poison Jams hideout.

Spiral sighed and rocked back and forth on her skates as she waited for Rhythm to finish her free falls. Rhythm landed on her skates and stumbled a bit. Rhythm giggled as she fell to her butt and smiled. "One day...your gonna fall on your head and crack it wide open."

Rhythm winked and said, "Ah, but I never will, for I am Rhythm! Stunt woman extraordinaire!"

Spiral shook her head and said, "No, you Rhythm, Stunt stupid extraordinaire!"

Rhythm frowned and said, "Well Id like to see you do it!"

Spiral shook her head. "And break my leg or wrist doing it?" she put her hands on her hips. "Forget it! You stick to your own crazy antics!"

Rhythm waved a hand at her friend. "Party pooper!" The two girls made there way down the pipes. The lights started to get dimmer and the pathways narrower.

"Um...Rei?" asked Spiral as she stopped for a second.

Rhythm looked behind her. "Hm?" she asked. She stopped as she looked behind her at Spiral. "What is it?"

Spiral fumbled looked around her. "Um...do you have any clue where were going?" she asked.

Rhythm scratched her head. "Um..." She laughed nervously.

Spirals eyes widened. "You...you mean to tell me that...THAT YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHERE WERE GOING!?"

"Shh!" Rhythm grabbed Spiral by the collar and Spiral let out a yelp of surprise. "Whats the big idea, R--" Rhythm cupped a hand over Spirals mouth. "SHHH! I hear

skates...Poison Jam? Ooo! Lets go!"

Spiral shook her head, "But its 2 against 3!"

Rhythm gave her a side ways grin and Spiral shook her head and said, "Oh no! Your not gonna--" Rhythm took off and Spiral ran after her shouting. "COME BACK!"

Rhythm stopped right in front of Poison Jam. "Hey! Poison Jam!"

The leader of Poison Jam stepped up. "And who might you be?" he asked, seemingly grinning under his monster mask. "The names Rei...or you might know me as the

terrific flavorific Rhythm!"

Spiral, who had been hiding around the wall, hearing this all slapped her forehead. "Where does she get these titles from?"

The leader of Poison Jam smirked and said. "I dont care who you are, your gonna die for invading our turf!"

Rhythm smirked and said, "Bring it!" One PJ jumped for Rhythm who allowed herself to be caught and then another one came around toward the front of her. Rhythm

smiled at him and said, "What? Gonna kill me now?" she asked. The leader didnt say anything but gave her a smirk. "OOOHHH, Im _so_ scared!" The leader was about to

come toward Rhythm when she raised her skates up and…

Spiral wished she hadnt heard the words that rang through her ears those next few minutes. "Oh Rhythm...what did you do now?" she asked.

"Are you okay?" asked one of the PJs rushing toward their leader. "Get that girl, would you!? Shes the leader of the GGs!"

The two nodded and Spiral waited for Rhythm to round the corner when she heard a whistle blow. "Stop it...all of you!"

Rhythm turned her head and crossed her arms. "And just who are you?" she asked.

"The names Chain..." said the boy.

"Chain? Well Chain, what do you want?" Rhythm asked. She didnt like people ruining her fun, and she sure as heck wouldnt want to ruin someone elses fun.

He took her hands in his. "Rhythm, I am responsible for the frogs in your hide out...garage." Rhythm put her hands on her hips and yelled, "SPIRAL!"

Spiral groaned and walked over to the big commotion. "What?" she asked.

"This is the low life that messed with us...the GGs!" Rhythm smirked and said. "How should we--" Chain stopped her from saying another word.

"I am also responsible for the new generation of Poison Jam." Rhythm looked at Chain then Poison Jam. "No wonder they're so slow!"

Chain smirked and said, "Yes, yes they are slow. But alas, they are new to the streets."

Rhythm crossed her arms and asked, "Alas? I thought you were a gang leader...kinda weird for a rudie to be using alas!"

Chain smirked. "Feisty as people said you are. I like that in a girl." said Chain as he jumped from his ledge and landed next to Rhythm.

"Like that in a girl? Whats that suppose to mean?" asked Rhythm.

"Rhythm...lets go, I dont like this at all..." Spiral tugged on her sleeve.

"Oh common Spiral, stop being so...so childish!" Rhythm turned back to Chain. "Listen here buster. I dont who you think you are, but whatever you want, your not

getting it!"

Chain shook his head and said, "Have it your way...but if you ever need help, come see me." Rhythm shook her head and whispered, "Pervert..." and skated toward the

exit.

"Chain, whyd you let her go?" asked on of the PJs. "Because...she is more valuable to the rudie world than you think..."

The PJ scratched his head and said, "Im not even gonna ask..."

The two tired girls returned to the garage a little after 11pm. Rhythm plopped down on the couch and gave a sigh. "That was fun..."

Spiral went over to the refrigerator and pulled out a soda. "Yah...and you had all the fun. I dont know how you talk me into these things..."

Rhythm giggled. "You said you wanted to go." Spiral didnt say anything and Rhythm smiled.

"Well...now what?" asked Spiral. Metal had fallen asleep face first on the couch and the two were still in their skates and regular clothes.

Rhythm bent over and un-did her skates. "Im gonna go to sleep...see you in the morning..." She yawned and waved a hand goodnight to Spiral. "Turn off the lights when you're going to bed," she mumbled as she closed the door behind her.


	4. Bubbly Sweatheart, Ichigo

**Chapter 4: Bubbly Sweetheart, Ichigo**

Yo, yo, yo! This is the amazingly electrifying D.J Professor K! Seems like the GGs put the wrap on Poison Jam when Rhythm took them on, single-handed! Their boss, Chain, said something to Rhythm about helping her out later on! What could this mean? I sure as hell dont know!

Rhythm smiled to herself and giggled. "Professor K never knows what anything could mean..." She looked up from her watch and looked toward her friend Spiral. "Sakki! Arent you done yet?"

Spiral gritted her teeth and mumbled to herself. "Unlike you, I dont just spray whatever comes from a can, I think about what I need to spray..."

Rhythm jumped up and said, "Whats wrong Sakki? Need some help?"

Spiral rolled her eyes and said. "No, Im fine...go sit down or something."

Rhythm giggled and walked over to her friend. "Common Sakki! Lemme see!"

Spiral turned around and said, "Dont call me that!"

Rhythm gave her a childish stare. Only one that Rhythm could pull off. "What do you mean? You never had a problem when I called you your childhood name before."

Spiral looked over her shoulder and said, "Yah, well, were 17 now, and I just dont want to be called that okay?"

Rhythm looked a bit hurt and nodded. "Okay..."

Spiral turned around. "And dont put on that little pout either!"

Rhythm smirked and said, "Common! You know you like the pout!"

Spiral shook her head and said in a cold voice. "No, I dont"

Rhythm stared hard at her. "Sakki, whats wrong with you? Why are you being so...so mean?"

Spiral turned her head and said, "Im not being mean, just stop bothering me, and I'm trying to get this tag done."

Rhythm shrugged and sat back down on the ledge. "Suit yourself..."

"Can you stop saying that? Its annoying." Spiral snapped

Rhythm looked up and said, "Sakki, is something bothering you?" she asked.

Spiral sprayed another line of red on her heart, which seemed to be forming on the wall. "Why do you say that?" asked Spiral.

Rhythm put her hands on her legs and stretched them out. "You just seem...more...hmm...how should I put this...iniquitous."

Spiral turned around and said, "And just what does that mean?" she asked.

"Well...you just dont seem like the Spiral I know, you know?" asked Rhythm, turning around and putting her hand on the ground next to her, tucking a loose strand of red-brown hair behind her ear.

"No, what does iniquitous mean?" asked Spiral confused.

Rhythm blinked and said, "Oh! Um...wicked, not that you ARE, its just that, you dont seem like my not-up-for-anything friend, Sakki."

Spiral glared at her and turned back around, and Rhythm twiddled her thumbs. "You know, if anything is bothering you, you can talk to me, right?"

Spiral gave a nod and Rhythm sighed and stood up. "Alright, what did I do wrong?" Spiral turned around and said, "Nothings wrong, you just wont stop bothering me!"

Rhythm shrugged. "Sorry, I just wanna make sure your okay..."

Spiral glared at her. "Well dont, okay!?"

Rhythm looked at her friend and put a crossed her arms. "Sakki, why are you being so mean? Whats wrong?"

Spiral glared at her and said, "You wanna know whats the problem? Its you!"

Before Spiral could take it back, she realized at what she had done. She realized that all the jealousy that she felt for her friend had just come out in that one moment, even if she hadnt shown it, Spiral had felt a strong jealousy toward Rhythm. The fact that she was always so happy and cheerful and she could do just about anything. She always felt like she was just her shadow. The only way she could suppress the jealousy was to act as if she never wanted to do any of the things Rhythm was willing to teach her. All she ever wanted was to be as good as her friend when it came to being a rudie...

"Rhythm...I...I never meant it...Rei-chan, please dont..."

Rhythm stepped back and said, "I never knew you hated me so much Sakki...why didnt you just say anything?" Spiral could see the hurt in Rhythms eyes.

"Its not that...Rei...Rei-chan…listen...dont go..." Rhythm shook her head and jumped off the side of the building, taking off down the street.

"Why the hell did I do that? Why didnt I just tell her right then and there? Dammit! Why am I so stupid?

Rei-chan..." Spiral shook her head and said. "I shouldnt worry, shell come around, I know she cant hold a grudge toward anyone too long."

Spiral sighed and said, "I shouldve just told her how I felt about her..."

Spiral shrugged and jumped off the roof. _I just hope Im right..._

Metal was asleep on the couch, he never did anything, but when he heard someone banging on the door he snapped awake and groaned. "Who the hell is it? Dont Spiral and Rhythm know to just open it?" He rubbed his eyes and slumped his way over to the door. There stood a girl dressed in super baggy jeans hat barely went fitted around her waist. She had long pink hair that reached her shoulders and a baggy tank top that barely covered the essentials. She looked up at Metal and smiled.

"Yo!" she said, and threw a hand at and waved at Metal who rubbed both his eyes.

"And just who the hell are you?" he asked.

The girl smiled at him and giggled. "The names, Ichigo!" Metal glared at the bubbly girl.

"Go away..." he said. "Now just wait a sec!" Metal turned back to the door.

"I came here to join the GGs and Im not leaving until I do!" Metal didnt really feel like tolerating this girls bubbly personality, and the way she was so persistent. "Tell you what, when our leader, Rhythm gets back, you can talk to her, but Im tried, so go away until she does!" Ichigo stared at him and then shrugged.

"Okay, but Im staying inside!" Metal grumbled something then closed the door. This girl was really gonna get on his nerves if she joined the GGs.

Rhythm finally stopped sniffing and rubbed her brown eyes. They looked like crystals shimmering with tears, as the fell down her face. "I never knew Sakki hated me that much." She looked up at the sky.

"I thought you liked my Sakki..." A wind blew by, and she clutched her shoulders. "Its getting cold, Id better go in." She skated up to the door of the garage and pulled the door open, only to reveal a girl who was annoying poor Metal.

"IM I-CHI-GO!!" she yelled at him.

Metal was hiding on the speakers as she tried to reach him. "Oh thank god! RHYTHM! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Rhythm looked from him to the girl then asked, "Whos the kid?"

Ichigo looked at Rhythm and pouted. "Im 15, thank you very much! And Im not a kid! Im a rudie!" Rhythm looked at her and giggled.

"What?" asked Ichigo.

"Oh nothing...you just remind me of someone I know..." said Rhythm in thought for a moment.

Ichigo frowned and said, "So will you let me join your gang?"

Rhythm blinked. "Join the gang? Metal...did she ask you this?"

Metal nodded and was about to say something when Rhythm glared at him. "WHY DIDNT YOU CALL ME? YOU LAZY SON OF A-" Ichigo cleared her throat and looked at Rhythm. "Oh...sorry...well yah, I guess its okay if you do...I mean, its kinda boring with just the three of us around here...so...um...welcome to the GGs...um...what was your name again?"

Ichigo giggled and said, "Ichigo."

Rhythm shrugged and said, "Alright, Ichigo. Please to meetcha! The names Rhythm." The door to Spiral and Rhythms bedroom opened, and Spiral came out.

"Oh, Rei...when did you--" Rhythm just looked at Spiral and said, "I dont talk to people who pretend to be my friend!"

She smiled at Ichigo. "Common Ichigo! You wanna go tagging?"

Ichigo nodded. "Sure! Id love too!" Rhythm held out a hand and Ichigo gladly accepted it. Spiral watched them leave out of the door, and Metal said, "Something happened between you two, didnt it?"

Spiral glared at him and threw a porno magazine at him and shouted, "I found this in the bathroom!"

Metal gladly grabbed it and his eyes lit up. "I was wondering where I put this!"

Spiral shook her head and said, "Men! I swear, you are an exact clone of your father, Yoyo!" She walked back to her room and slammed the door behind her.

Metal looked at the magazine and whistled. "And you are just like your mother, Cube...MISS OCOTBER! YOU ARE HOT!" Yes, he sure did have the traits of his father all right.


	5. Noburo

**Chapter 5: Noburo**

_April 25th 2040_

_The more Rei hangs out with that...girl, Ichigo. The more I feel guilty. Its been a week and we still havent spoken to each other. Well we have, but its just little things like, "Pass me some paint..." or "Hand me that...whatever!" I just wanted to be truthful with Rei and tell her that I dont hate her but wish I could be like her...I bet she wouldnt listen...I bet all she cares about it spending her time with that Ichigo kid. _

Well fine with me! Its not like I care...yes I do...I cant deny the fact that I miss Reis company...her cheerful and bright smile...they way she always made me happy when I was sad...her comments about Hayashi always made me laugh. How she would say, "Look Spiral! Its our girlfriend, Hayashi! Shes come out to play!" I found that funny, and well, I just couldnt control my laughter, and Rhythm had to practically push me out the way when a rubber bullet came flying our way. Gotta go, Ichigo and Rei coming, Ill write later tonight!

_-Sakki_

Spiral wrote the final word and practically threw herself into her futon and put her diary away. The door handle clicked and Rhythm and Ichigo came in giggling hysterically. Rhythm made an attempt to shut up. Even though she wasnt talking to Spiral, there was no need to be rude to her and wake her up from her pretend sleep. Rhythm stretched and put her legs, against the wall. "That was sooo funny!"

Ichigo giggled and tried to contain her laughter, but she couldnt and had to throw her head into a pillow to stop from laughing. "The guy shouted, EAT MY APPLES WILL YOU? HOW ABOUT I EAT YOURS? and you flashed him, Rhythm!"

Rhythm ran a hand through her hair and said, "Well...that was part of my mom in me...I always never hesitated with my actions..."

Ichigo bit on her lower lip and said, "Man...its 12 am...Im ready to hit the sack, you?"

Rhythm went to the dresser and nodded. "I guess theres not much we can do around here but read some manga..."

Ichigo looked at the rows of manga that lay overhead in the shelves about the futons. "You got Chobits! All the volumes! Oh man! I gotta read them!"

Rhythm stood up and reached for one. "Here ya go, just take the second one when your done...Ive read them all...six times..."

Ichigo looked at her and said, "Six times!?"

Rhythm nodded. "6 times!" Ichigo blinked and shrugged.

"Well, goodnight Rhythm!" Rhythm nodded and said,

"Night, Chi." Ichigo nodded and yawned.

"FOPI FOPI FOPI!" Rhythm giggled excitedly.

"What the hell is Fopi?" asked Metal from the kitchen.

"Its a weird thing me and Spiral used to say when we were kids."

Metal blinked. "Fopi?" he asked.

Rhythm twirled a piece of hair around her fingers. "Originally it was Fapi! But we decided that it was to stupid...so we changed it to Fopi."

Metal nodded and rolled his eyes. "Right..." He looked out the window and yawned. "What are Spiral and Ichigo doing?"

Rhythm shrugged. "I couldn't care less what Spiral is doing, remember? Were no speaking to each other anymore."

Metal looked hard at Rhythm. "What did she do that was so bad?"

_"You wanna know whats the problem? Its you!"_

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes

"Rhythm...I...I never meant it...Rei-chan, please dont..."

**So caught up in the moment...**

_"I never knew you hated me so much Sakki...why didnt you just say anything?"_

**I never knew she felt that way...**

"Something Id rather not talk about..." said Rhythm twiddling her thumbs

Metal turned around. "What? Girl thing?" he asked and smirked.

Rhythm shook her head and said, "No, I just dont feel like talking about it."

Metal put his hands on her shoulders and Rhythm looked at him. "Metal...what are you..."

Metal looked at her and smiled. "Tell me Rhythm...I know you, you know? Weve known each other too long for you to just pass of a fight with Spiral as nothing..."

Rhythm looked at him and blushed. "Stop looking at me like that! It feels like your looking into my mind..." Metal snickered and Rhythm pouted. "Really Metal! Or should I say...Daisuke!"

Metal put his hands over his ears. "DONT EVER SAY MY FIRST NAME!" he shouted. Rhythm gave him a confident smirk.

"Really though..." Metal scratched his metallic blue hair. "Whats wrong with you and Spiral, I need to know whats going down with my girls, you know?"

Rhythm glared at him and said, "Baka kuso atama!"

Metal threw the chips he was eating down at the floor. "I AM NOT!" he yelled.

"Are too, pervert!" Metal looked at her, and Rhythm returned the glare.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Look, I didnt me you girls as whores, I meant...you know...friend wise..."

Rhythm rolled her eyes. "Sure you did."

Metal folded his arms and walked past her and to the couch. Rhythm stuck her leg out and he fell on his face. "Your also an ungraceful inoshishi!"

Metal glared at her and said, "Well you're a roba!"

Rhythm looked at him and said, "Couldnt think of anything better to say?" she asked.

Metal tapped his fingers on the floor and muttered, "No."

Rhythm hopped off her seat and walked over to the door, and Metal turned his head. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Out." said Rhythm and walked toward the door, threw it open and walked down the street.

Metal rolled his eyes. "Hrmph...no ones in the garage...except Ichigo...ICHIGO!?. The door to the girl's room slowly creaked open and Ichigo popped out.

Ichigo rubbed her eyes and then looked up. She looked at Metal her eyes lit up. "Metal!" she said, excitedly. Metal shook his head and grabbed his head.

"GET AWAY!" he shouted, magazine down and ran into his room and locked the door, a magazine dropping on to the floor as he got up.

"Oh...what is this...hmph...a naughty magazine!" said Ichigo and giggled. "Bad Metal!"

Rhythm sat herself down to a chocolate Sunday. She was about to bite into it when a voice interrupted her.

"Ahem!" Rhythm turned around and nearly dropped her spoon when she did. "Noburo!? What are you doing here!"

Rhythm stood up to give Noburo a hug and the two sat down at the table Rhythm was sitting at.

"I just came back from America," he said.

"Spring break?" asked Rhythm.

Noburo nodded. "Yes...and dont think they gave us any less homework than usual. Ill be swamped all week!"

Rhythm giggled. "So...how is America?" she asked.

Noburo nodded. "Its good...though...its good to be back home in Tokyo. The plane ticket was expensive though. I almost didnt come back!"

Rhythm smiled. "Its wonderful to have you back for this short time though...I havent seen you in ages!"

Noburo waved down a waitress. "So...tell my Rei. How are things back at the garage?"

Rhythm winced. "Not here!" She looked around. "No rudie talk here!"

Noburo gave a hearty laugh. "Okay okay...well talk there...excuse me! Can I get what shes having?"

Rhythm slowly opened her eyes and saw big brown eyes staring back at her. She nearly jumped back 10 ft when she realized it was only Spiral. "Spiral!!" she screamed and Spiral winced.

"Im sorry Re--Rhythm...I just wanted to show you something that I found..."

Rhythm got up and walked over to the dresser. "What ever it is, I dont care..."

Spiral stood up and walked over to Rhythm with a small porcelain box. "I think you might?" asked Spiral a bit unsure. She was at least making an effort to make up with Rhythm, unlike Rhythm, who was spending all her time with Ichigo in her opinion.

She looked at Rhythm and frowned. "Fine, be that way!" Spiral threw the little box to the ground, and walked out of the room.

After pulling the blue shirt over her head, Rhythm looked down at the music box. She opened it up, and a sweet melody started playing. She looked in the box and pulled out a picture of her and Spiral at an amusement park. They were 14, and behind them was Metal and Night. Rhythm smiled to herself. She had a horrible hair cut that day, thanks to her dad, who had cut it for her when she asked him to give her a boyish cut. Spiral was nice enough to give her a few clips and it eventually grew out up to her shoulder blades. She tucked a strand of lose hair behind her ear.

"Maybe there is still time..." She put the box on the dresser and sprinted out the door.


	6. Explosives and Tagging

**Chapter 6: Explosives and Tagging**

"Why are you so quiet?" asked Metal.

Rhythm looked toward Metal. "Nani?" she asked.

Metal sweatdropped. "Youve become a space case these past few...hours..."

Rhythm nodded and tapped her fingers on the counter. "Metal...do you think Im bossy?"

Metal looked up from the TV. "Not really, why?"

Rhythm waved a hand and said, "Forget it."

Metal hopped off the couch and turned the chair around. "TELL MEEEEEEEEE!" protested Metal.

Rhythm shook her head. "Nothings happening around here," she said quickly changing subject. "Wanna go tagging?"

Metal blinked. "YOU'RE NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHATS WRONG!!"

Rhythm turned around and said, "Nyah!"

Metal sweatdropped and heaved a sigh. "Alright...you win, Im not gonna even argue with you."

Rhythm nodded. "Thats more like it." Metal sighed and followed Rhythm out of the door.

"Tee hee!" Rhythm said, as she finished spraying a long streak across a poster with Hayashis face on it.

The poster had once said, "Respect the Law, and the Law will respect you." But Rhythm changed it so it said, "Respect the Rudies, and they just might not kill you." She giggled again and put the spray can away, when she heard a gun make a clicking sound behind her. Out of the corner of her eye she looked and saw Hayashi. "Make any sudden moves, and youll see what happens."

Rhythm turned around and smirked. "Hayashiiii!" she said.

Hayashi put the gun closer to her face. "Dont think I wont shoot?"

Rhythm put her hands on her hips, and bent down a bit. "You wouldnt want to kill a sweet little thing like me, right?" she asked.

"Sweet little thing? The only way I see you damn rudies is as worthless street scum." Hayashi spat.

Rhythm smirked and stood up. "If you were a real cop, you would have shot me by now." It seemed as if a vein popped out of Hayashis head and Rhythm grinned. "Yup, just like I always say, you cops are real bags of shit!" With that, Hayashi fired the gun and Rhythm took off down the street, throwing a spray can up, the bullet flying through it.

Rhythm turned around and stuck her tongue out. "Mmhhh!" She turned around and rounded down a corner. Hayashi took out a radio. "I need backup! AND LOTS OF IT!"

Rhythm squealed with delight. "Ooo! Backup! Loads and loads of more fun, bashing around cops!" she clapped her hands together and rounded around a small crowd of children who were playing in the street.

Rhythm threw her head back and laughed. "Tis one of many joys of being la ruide!"

Meanwhile...not so far from where all this commotion was taking place, poor Metal who had been savagely dragged from his comfy spot of his so called, "Bum Couch". He mustered enough energy to press the nuzzle of the spray can and created a straight line on the wall. "I need my headphones!" he whined.

He then saw a girl speeding his way. Rhythm. He stuck out his arm and she grabbed it and said, "Welcome to the Rhythm express!" said Rhythm cheerfully.

Metal turned around and caught up to Rhythms tempo. "Damn, you skate fast." Rhythm smirked and gave him a grin. "I know!" she said. Metal rolled his eyes and the cops shouted numerously insults from behind them.

Rhythm giggled and said, "Hey Metal, got a can of paint?" Metal blinked. "Yah...why?" he asked. "Just gimme..." Metal shrugged and removed a can from his back pocket and handed it to Rhythm.

She popped the nuzzle open and pushed in a small circuler object which was wrapped in white paper. She shook the bottle up and threw it over to where the cops were. "What the hell did you just do?" asked

Metal. "You know those new Zaishos? Well that was one of them!" Metal gave a panicked expression.

"You mean the poppers that explode if too much pressure is applied to them!?" Rhythm nodded and Metal grabbed her collar. "ARE YOU NUTS!?" he yelled.

Rhythm grinned. "Maybe!"

They heard an explosion and green gunk was everywhere. "DAMN YOU PUNKS!" shouted Hayashi. "MY EYES! BURNING!" The police scrambled over their fallen leader and the all started yelling and flailing their arms around like madman's. Rhythm stopped on her skates, kicking up a ball of dust behind her.

She laughed hysterically and turned to Metal who shook his head. "You really do try to make their lives hell..."

Rhythm gave him a dramatic pose. "All in the life of a rudie!" she said and giggled. Metal sighed and sweatdropped again. Rhythm smiled and skated on.

Blowing a stray strand of hair out of her face, Spiral continued to work on her skates. "Dammit...I need new batteries..." Throwing the old worn out batteries to the floor, Spiral slumped her head to her knees.

She looked up for a second and saw Ichigo. "Hey, Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked at her. "Yah?" she asked, putting her Gameboy down.

"You got any batteries?" asked Spiral

Ichigo thought. "Ask Noburo, he might."

Spirals cheerful attitude diminished. "Ah...no thank you." Lord knows how afraid Spiral had been afraid of Noburo since she first met him. How he always seemed to be watching her or know what she was thinking. "To creepy for me..."

Ichigo shrugged and smiled to herself. "Hes really nice...if you get to know him."

Spiral shook her head again and said, "No way!"

Ichigo smirked and went back to playing her game. "Suit yourself."

The door to the Garage burst open and Rhythm and Metal came in. "Were back!" shouted Rhythm. She smiled as she looked around. "Hows everyone been?" she asked.

Noburo waved a hand at her as she peered over his shoulder. "Ooo...whatcha doin? Is that English?" she asked.

Noburo nodded. "In fact...it is. English really isnt all that hard."

Rhythm frowned. "I dont understand. What does this weird line shape thing mean?"

Noburo sweatdropped. "Um...thats the letter l."

Rhythm nodded and sauntered over to the couch. "Thats nice!"

Metal stomped past her and whined. "I am never going out tagging with you again, if its the last thing I do!" He took a seat on the couch and held his head in his hands. When he looked to the left of him,

Ichigo was staring dead at him. "Why are you always looking at me like that, kid?!"

Ichigo grinned and said, "Cause you look cute that way!" shouted Ichigo.

Metal groaned and pulled a pillow over his head. "Leave me alone! ALL OF YOU!"

Rhythm giggled. "I know! Hes so adorable! Little chubby Daisuke!"

Metal pulled the pillow over his head some more. "Im friends with psychos..."

Spiral nodded and sighed. "I agree..."


	7. The War Begins

**Chapter 7: The War Begins**

Rhythm pulled on her hair. "Hey Sakki..."

Spiral looked up. "Wanna go cause some havoc on Main Street?"

Spiral turned her head to Rhythm. "Why?" she asked.

"Well...Im just sorta bored."

"Then why dont you go out skating?"

Rhythm shrugged. "Cause I dont wanna."

Spiral sweatdropped. "Then whats the difference between starting havoc on Main Street? You still gotta use your skates..."

Rhythm pouted. "You and your logic with everything..."

Spiral blinked. "Um...what are you talking about?"

Rhythm shrugged. "I dont know...I just felt like saying something."

Spiral shrugged and went back to drawing a new tag idea in her book.

"Whatcha drawing?" asked Rhythm.

"Oh...nothing but new tag ideas..." Spiral smiled at her. "Wanna see?"

Rhythm shrugged. "Why not."

Spiral handed the book Rhythm and Rhythm flipped through it. She landed on one tag that was a ribbon that was forming a spiral and was circling measuring notes. The ribbon was in purple and the notes were red, Spiral and Rhythms signature colors. Rhythm smiled to herself. "Ya like it?" Asked Spiral

Rhythm smiled at Spiral. "Its cute."

Spiral giggled. "Glad you like it!"

Rhythm closed the book and turned to the door. "Lets go cause some havoc on 99th street!"

Spiral sweatdropped. "I thought you didnt wanna go anywhere."

Rhythm turned her head. "I never said that."

Spiral shook her head and said. "But you just said..."

Rhythm shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about,"

Spiral hung her head. "Never mind."

Rhythm flipped a can in her hand and shook it up. Spray paint splattered onto the wall, creating a splash of red. She took out another can and sprayed it. In a little while, a picture gathered together on the wall. A heart, that had a dagger piercing through it. She put a hand in her pocket and took out a piece of gum, chewed on it until it was moist and stuck it on the tag. She smirked to herself and stood up. She put the remainder of cans back into her red book bag and looked at the neon lights of 99th street.

"Daddy, what are those?" asked a 4-year-old Rei looking over her father's head. She leaned into his red-brown hair.

_"Those Rei are nightlights." _

_Rei blinked and gave him an inquisitive look. "Nightlights?" she asked. _

_"Nightlights." _

_"Are they harmless?" she asked and shook a bit on his shoulders._

_"No... their just there to guide your way."_

_"Guide my way?" _

_"Yes, when your older and prettier and wiser, youll always have a light to guide your_

_way."_

_"Daddy!" said Rei, playfully smacking her father's head._

_"Hey! Its true, why do you think I love your mother so much?"_

_"Well...Uncle Yoyo said it was because you have something called...six? No...What was it? I know! Sex!"_

_Beat nearly dropped Rei. "WHAT!?"_

_Rei nearly jumped off her fathers shoulders. "What? Did I say something bad!?" _

_Beat nearly had a heart attack. "Rei...promise me that you wont ever mention that to anyone until your 13, okay?"_

_Rei nodded. "Okay, daddy!"_

Rei chuckled. "Dad was so flustered when I mentioned it to him...I told Sakki, but that didnt matter." She stretched and skated over toward the Dragon Tower to await Spiral.

Spiral shivered. "IT IS SO FREAKIN COLDDDD!" The wind blew up Spirals purple miniskirt and she clutched her arms. Her teeth started chattering. "I knew I shouldve worn those cargo pants!" She turned to look at the dark alleyway she had come through. If it was one thing that she was afraid of more than Noburo, it was going through a dark alleyway...alone. She sighed and skated past a guy who seemed to try to be breaking into a store. Spiral rolled her eyes and pressed on. She pulled on her purple wristbands and pulled her turtle neck up a bit, and zipped her vest up. She pulled up her rolled down thigh high socks and skated over to a ramp. Pulling momentum together, she sped up and jumped, landing on a roof top building. She skated over and jumped into another rooftop, when she heard a deep female voice say, "Well look who it is..."

Spiral turned around. "Whos there?"

The person smirked. "Thats no way to say hello to your older sister."

Spiral squinted in darkness. "...JADE!?..." She squeaked.

Jade tapped a finger on her hip. "Ding ding ding! You got it..."

Spiral shook her head. "What are you doing here? I thought you joined Blood Rose!"

Jade flicked a piece of black hair over her shoulder and smirked. "Oh...but I am. My girls are on their way to get your little Rei-chan now..."

Spiral felt a surge of anger pulse through her body and grabbed Jades collar. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" she screamed.

Jade grinned and said, "Spiral, You didnt think I didnt see you two coming in here? Spraying your little tags? Common! You know Im better than that!"

Spiral threw her sister to the ground. "You..."

Jade smirked again at her sister and sat up. "Hurry Spiral, my girls will not take your comrade so easily."

Spiral glared at her sister and said, "You know this means war..."

Jade winked at her. "Glad to bring it to ya!"

"Glad to bring it to me huh? Well bring it..." said Spiral and Jade got up, dusting her pants off. She looked at her little sisters determined face.

"OHHHH Look at little Sakura," she teased. "Shes a big girl now!"

Spirals fists tightened. "SHUT UP!" and with that she took the first lunge for her sister. Jade dodged and Spiral slid on her skates. She turned around. "PLAY FAIR!" she shouted.

"I dont do fair." said Jade and shook her finger at her.

Spiral smirked and an evil thought gleamed in her eyes. "Then I guess I just wont play fair either, hm?" Swiftly taking a can out of her pocket, she threw it up into the air, caught it.

"Lets play tag, Jade." Jade stepped back. If there was one thing Spiral was good at, it was playing tag with spray paint. She tried to keep a calm composure.

"Loser...never shows their face in 99th street, or Tokyo-to for that matter." Just as she said it, Oldies but Happy came on Jet Set Radio. "And whadda know! Its my favorite song!"

Jade glared at her. "Deal!"

Spiral smirked. "Oh, your gonna die!"

Jade narrowed her eyes and took out a blue spray can. "Well just see about that!" she said.

Rhythm sighed and turned around. She tugged on a piece of her red-brown hair, and bit the bottom of her lip. "Where is Sakki?" She turned around and put her hands on her hips. "She couldnt possibly be in trouble...could she?" Rhythm pulled her v-neck red shirt up and her knees bucked. "What if shes in trouble?" She skated a bit from the tower. "Thats it! Im gonna go find her!"

Swerving in-between the people that polluted the streets of 99th street, Rhythm came upon the darker section of 99th street. She sped through the dark tunnel and toward another alleyway. She jumped on a rail and grinded up to the highest point she knew. The wind blew her hair and she held it back. She then two figures that were fighting. She kneeled down on the floor so she was practically laying on it. "Sakki..." she whispered to herself. "But who's that she's tagging?" Rhythm immediately shot up. "I know that...that sluggish movement from anywhere...JADE!" Jade turned her head to see Rhythm standing up, staring at her.

The moon was shinning in the back of her as she glared down on Jade. "Jade..." she said. It was like one of those scenes from an anime movie.

Spiral sweatdropped. "She does that way to much!" she whispered to herself. Jade looked at Rhythm and Rhythm giggled. "Long time no see, heh!"


	8. Race in Dogenzaka Hill

**Chapter 8: Race in Dogenzaka Hill**

Jade looked up at the smirking Rhythm. "Well if it isnt Rhythm...I havent seen you in ages!"

Rhythm yelled back, "Hi Jade! Wonderful to see you again!" Rhythm waved at Jade.

Jade looked at Rhythm confused and then saw her give Spiral a nod and Spiral nodded.

"I got it." said Spiral. Rhythm gave her the thumbs up, before charging at Jade. Jade smirked and rounded around Spiral, who stopped a bit to short and stumbled back. Rhythm charged at Jade and bum rushed her, knocking Jade onto Spiral. Spiral quickly turned over and skidded to her side turning Jade over and pushing her to the ground. Jade and Spiral got into a fist fight, while Rhythm looked around for something to use. A crow bar was present a few feet away from her.

Dashing for the bar, she kneeled down a bit on one knee as she stopped to reach for it. Stumbling a bit, she picked it up, and turned around, only to be attacked by Jade. Spiral who had been on the top of Jade, jumped onto her sister and tried to bring her back and push her against the wall. Rhythm, with the crow bar still in hand tried to move her arm, but the grip was to strong. "I always said you were the weak one."

Rhythm grinned and said, "Oh yah?"

Spiral managed to pull Jades right arm up, and turn the two over, while she jumped off toward the side. Rhythm was just about to strike, when she heard a whistle blow and people going, "Hup, hup, hup, hup,"

Spiral was the first up. "We have you surrounded! Come out or well shoot!" shouted Hiyashi.

Jade and Rhythm fumbled around for grasp of the crow bar. Rhythm then let go of the bar and took her fingers, and pressed them on Jades pressure points and Jade slowly stopped waving her hands, and slumped to the floor. Rhythm rolled over, and peeked off the side of the building. She smirked and turned toward Spiral.

"I got an idea." she said.

Spiral nodded toward Jade. "What do we do about her?" she asked.

Rhythm sighed. "What's more important, our lives or hers?" she asked.

Spiral rolled her eyes. "That's a simple question. Ours!"

Rhythm nodded, "So let's go!" Spiral watched as Rhythm landed softly onto a rail, hardly making any sound at all. Spiral hesitated, before jumping off after her. Rhythm landed softly and turned toward Spiral, who was breaking down the rail. "Dont break!" she said.

Spiral lost control of her skates, and went flying into Rhythm, who fell backwards down the steps.

"Sakki!" she groaned and glared at her friend who grinned and shrugged.

They quickly skated into the dark alleyway that led its way out of the area. They reached the tunnel, and saw a drunk burping in the corner. Rhythm sat on top of the little doll in the corner, that gave off a eerie glow.

"That was close." said Spiral, as she pressed her head against the wall. Rhythm brushed her pants off

and shrugged.

"Nothing that we havent done before." she said and shrugged.

Spiral yawned. "Im tired, what time is it?" she asked.

Rhythm checked her watch. "12:34 a.m."

Spiral rubbed her eyes. "It's that late already?"

Rhythm nodded and yawned also. "You tired?"

Spiral shook her head. "Not really…but we should head back to the garage…" she said as she dusted herself off.

Rhythm nodded. "I agree..." she followed Spiral down the tunnel and across the park and up the Dragon Tower.

Ichigo had fallen asleep while eating some soba. Metal was on the floor, a game magazine over his face. Noburo had been asleep for the past hour or so. He was one of those, Early to bed, early to rise people.

Rhythm and Spiral slowly crept into the garage, and removed their skates. Rhythm tiptoed over to the girls room where she opened up the door, it creaking in the process. Spiral stomped a foot, and Rhythm sweat dropped. She gave an apologetic wave and Spiral hopped over Metal who snored louder.

Just when Spiral got over to Rhythm, a strong gust of wind blew in from the window, and slammed the door, waking up Metal who shouted, "AHHHH!! SPACE MONKEYS!! ATTACKING!" He looked back and forth and rubbed his head. He looked around. "What just happened?" he asked. No response. Metal shrugged. "Oh well!"

He turned over on his side and went back to sleep, drooling on himself.

Rhythm slowly pressed against the door and blew a piece of hair out of her face. She pushed it behind her ear and stretched. "That was close." said Rhythm.

Spiral sighed and nodded. Rhythm rolled over and closed her eyes. "Night Sakki!" Spiral looked up at the moon then to Rhythm. "Night, Rei-chan." She lay down and smiled to herself.

Ichigo sat up, and gave a groan. Sitting up, she inhaled slowly and rubbed an eye. She yawned and stretched. Looking to her left, her eyes focused. It was 12 in the afternoon. Where was everyone?

Usually Metal could be found watching TV on the couch and Noburo would be doing his homework or something. And Spiral and Rhythm would be talking up a storm. Ichigo would usually play her game boy, and then someone would go out tagging. But this morning, it was different. She turned toward the room she, Rhythm and Spiral shared. "Maybe everyone is still sleep...then again, me, Metal and Night all fell asleep in here..."

She made her way across the living room and toward the fridge which had a note on it.

**_Yo Ichigo!_**

**_Me_****_, Sakki and Metal had a little business to take care of with Rapid 99! Noburo went out to go buy us some food. Well be back soon. Sorry you couldnt come, we didnt wanna wake you up! See ya soon! _**

**_Rhythm _**

"And they just leave me here!?" Just as she was about to get something to eat, there was a knock on the door. Ichigo turned around and looked out of window. There stood a girl with long purple hair, that was held in two pigtails at the base of her neck. She had on a long glove and short one, that were made of a flimsy material. One was white, the other was black. She had a black top that said, A in silver and a blue pair of cargo pants that were bleached and rolled up to her knees. She

had on blue skates. "Yo." said the girl.

Ichigo blinked. "Who are you?" she asked.

The girl grinned. "The names Arachne. Is the leader of the GGs in?"

Ichigo paused. "Wait a sec..." Ichigo turned around and held a hand up to her chin. "What do I tell her?

What does she want...wait a sec, just play it cool Ichigo, act like youve been here for a real long time..."

Ichigo looked back out the window. "She's sleeping." she lied.

Arachne looked around. "Well, is there anyone I can talk to who's like a leader in co or something like that?"

Ichigo smirked. This was her chance. "Me!" she said, rather proudly.

"Tight, alright, I wanna join the GGs." said Arachne folding her arms.

Ichigo thought for a moment. "Well first I gotta see your skills."

Arachne shrugged and said, "Aigt. What do you wanna do?"

Ichigo looked down the corner. "Okay, lets have a race around Dogenzaka Hill. If you beat me, then your in, if you dont...well, lets just say your gonna havta find another gang to join."

Arachne shrugged. "Im up for anything that you throw at me."

Ichigo smiled at her. "Ill be right down!" Ichigo rushed into the girls room and pulled out her baggy white tank top with a pair of baggy blue pants and a belt. She pulled on her skates and opened the door and Arachne smirked.

"Lets go." she said, and started off toward Dogenzaka Hill, Ichigo right behind her.


	9. Spider's Kiss, Arachne

**Chapter 9: Spider's Kiss, Arachne **

_Lets do it..._ Those words echoed in Ichigos mind. Her palms felt sweaty, she got a cold sweat. She could feel herself shaking. _Relax..._ she told herself. _This is nothing big, just race Arachne around Dogenzaka Hill...its gonna be okay_. Ichigo looked down the hill and gave a grimace.

"Ready..." said Arachne.

"Ready." said Ichigo and nodded. She got into her ready stance.

**_Yoyoyoyoyo_****_! This is the freakistic D.J. around! D.J. Prof. K! Your host to Jet Set Radioooo! Looks like our little Ichigo gonna race Arachne down Dogenzaka Hill, yall! Will she win? Will she lost, heck I dont know! I just give ya the news! Gotta ryhmmeee baby! Oh oh oh! Countdown! 3...2...1! GOOO!_**

Arachne and Ichigo took off down the street. Ichigo looked toward Arachne and then ahead. _Damn! She's fast…_

Ichigo hopped onto a rail and then grinned to herself. _This is gonna work, I just know it!_ She jumped off and landed next to Arachne, only a bit behind her. _Push it...push it…_ They rounded the corner, cutting the edge pretty sharply. _Just focus Ichigo…_

They were nearing the shopping district pretty fast. While Arachne took the floor route, Ichigo jumped onto the rail on the right and grinded up. She jumped across the three platforms and landed in front of Arachne.

Ichigo jumped onto a rail and grinded down the side of the water main while Arachne took down the water main itself. Ichigo soon realized she was running straight for a dead end and stopped quickly on her skates, nearly falling over. She groaned and sat up. "Oh shit!" Quickly brushing herself off, she regained her senses and took off after Arachne who was standing there with her arms folded.

"Well, looks like I won, so you know what that means, right?" she asked.

Ichigo looked down at the floor and mumbled. "Yah…yah I know. Your part of the GG's now..."

Arachne smiled and said, "Hey, dont look so down. You were a pretty good opponent."

Ichigo looked up, and her eyes regained their usual sparkle. "Really?" she asked.

Arachne smiled at her and nodded. "Mh-hm."

Ichigo gave Arachne a wide smile and jumped up into the air. "Yay!" Give Arachne a victory sign she said, "Welcome to the GG's!"

Arachne winked and said, "Glad to be in it."

Ichigo looked around the garage. Rhythm, Spiral, Metal and Noburo had all gotten back, hence the bags of chips and soda bottles. "Hey...there back!"

Rhythm came out from the girls room stretching. She smiled when she saw Ichigo. "Hey Chi, where ya been? And whos the kid?"

Ichigo ran up to Rhythm and grabbed her hand. "Rei-chan, I want you to meet Arachne...I raced her Dogenzaka Hill and um..."

Arachne smiled slightly. "She raced me and lost. She said that if I raced her I could join the GGs...I presume you are the leader?"

Rhythm smiled and waved a hand. "Yes...but um...you can call me Rei-chan, everyone around here seems to do it alot...and sure she can join if you gave her the necessary tests...er...itd be cool to have another member. So yah! Welcome to the GGs, Arachne!"

Rhythm gave her a big smile and walked away to go get some junk food.

Arachne looked at Ichigo. "She seems nice."

Ichigo sweatdropped. "Nice...and a bit insane." She tugged on Arachnes arm. "Common, Ill introduce you to the rest of the gang!"

Metal gave a lazy yawn as he sat on the couch once again flipping through various channels looking for something to watch. Noburo sat next to him, knee deep in various work.

Metal looked over at Noburo and raised his eyebrows slowly. "So…what are you doing?" he asked.

Noburo gave a sigh and rubbed his temples. "Homework, why?"

Metal gave an innocent whistle and then looked over at the t.v. After a moment of thought he turned to look and Noburo with a cat like grin. "So…you hear about the new girl that joined the other day?"

Noburo gave a sigh. "If you mean Arachne, then yes. I met her the other day."

Metal wiggled his eyebrows. "And…what happened?"

"We talked about various things…" said Noburo sweatdropping when he saw Metal's face.

"Oh…right…beat you were hitting on her like a mad man…" said Metal, wiggling his eyebrows again.

Noburo looked the other way. "I did not. We merely talked about a few things. Besides, I am to old for her."

Metal gave him a wide grin. "What's age got to do with anything?!"

Noburo shook his head. "Nothing. I only like Arachne the way I like Rei and Sakura."

Metal sprawled out on the couch and smirked. "Yah…Rei and Sakura…"

Noburo gave a sigh and went back to doing his work. "You are impossible…"

Metal grinned happily. "Now I have blackmail on you!"

Noburo looked at him and raised an eyebrow slightly. "Blackmail?" he asked.

Metal got off the couch and gave a loud bellow. "HAHAHA! YES! BLACKMAIL!"

Just as he was laughing like a moron, Spiral came around the corner and looked at Noburo was was quite confused and then at Metal. She gave him a cross expression and said, "Looks like someone's having a stupid moment…"

Metal froze and shattered.

Noburo merely smiled and went back to his work while Spiral went to get something to eat. Arachne also came from around the corner and gave a small smile. "Looks like I'm gonna have fun here!"


	10. Blackmail

**Chapter 10: Blackmail**

Arachne sat by the window in the garage, staring at the endless rain that seemed to be pouring from the sky that day.

"This sucks." said Spiral, throwing a ball into the air and catching it. Ichigo nodded. "I agree, we cant do anything but stay inside. I bet Hiyashis celebrating." The girls sighed.

"Tis a bad day." said Rhythm sauntering into the room. "Where have you been all morning?"

Arachne gave a smirk. "Oh, beating the crap out of Metal."

Spiral stopped throwing her ball up. "Er…?" she asked.

Rhythm scratched her head. "Um…what'd he do?"

Arachne gave a sigh. "Insisting that I like Noburo, and that I should go out with him."

Rhythm sweat dropped as did Spiral and Ichigo mainly smiled. "Hehe..."

"So what are we gonna do today?" asked Arachne, smiling.

Rhythm yawned. "Sleep." she said.

Spiral rolled her eyes. "You always sleep." she said.

Ichigo giggled. "And always tired."

"...And always hungry. Im surprised we even have food." chimed in Arachne.

Rhythm winced. "Hey! Is that anyway to talk to a friend?" she asked.

Spiral, Ichigo and Arachne looked at each other before nodding. "Yes."

Rhythm grimaced. "I feel so insulted."

The door clicked open to the guys room and Metal popped out. Metal sat down next to Arachne and wiggled his eyebrows. "Hello ladies!"

"Hello pervert." said Arachne, looking the other way.

Rhythm yawned. "Im going to sleep, wake me up if you need anything."

Noburo opened the door to the main entrance of the garage, and came in carrying a few grocery bags. He crossed over to the table, where he laid the bags down on. Giving a sigh he dug around in his book bag and took out a book in English and set it down on the table why he unpacked the bags.

"Noburo!" shouted Ichigo suddenly, making the poor guy hit his head on the top counter. He looked up at him and she smiled. "Can you come here for a second?"

Noburo gave her a confused look and Ichigo gave him one of her mental ward faces. One that could send chills even up the bravest of people. She patted next to her. "Common Noburo, I wont bite!"

Noburo crossed over the floor and sat down next to Ichigo. "Um, yes Ichigo?" he asked.

Ichigo smiled at him and hugged his arm. "Oh Noburo! I simply cant figure this out! Can YOU help me?!"

Spiral sweatdropped. "Why is she talking like that?" she asked.

"Um...because shes a pyscho?" asked Arachne.

Noburo was busy explaining to Ichigo an English phrase she was looking at. Ichigo kept asking questions about what another word meant, leaving Noburo to start a whole new explanation.

This sort of thing pretty much continued into the night…

"BLACKMAIL!" shouted Metal.

Noburo looked up at Metal. "What…are you talking about?"

Metal pointed at Noburo and grinned slightly. "I HAVE BLACKMAIL ON YOU!!"

Noburo sweat dropped. "Y—you …do?" He was currently doing his homework…or at least trying to…

Metal jumped off the couch and pointed a finger at Noburo. "JUST YOU WAIT! HAHAHAHAA!!" He kept pointing at Noburo and then ran out of the room and into the boy's room.

Rhythm walked into the room yawning. She looked over at Noburo to see him doing his homework. She looked around. No one else was in the room besides her and Noburo. They were probably all doing something else, sleeping, yup, sleeping. That's all anyone ever did in he garage. She walked over to Noburo.

"Noburo, what are you doing up?" she said and rubbed her eyes. He looked up at her. _She looks like she did when we were kids..._ He thought. She sat down next to him.

"Just doing a little work…" said Noburo as he wrote something else.

Rhythm looked down at the English on his paper. "Ooh…English…"

Noburo nodded and smiled. "Can you read it?"

Rhythm thought for a minute. "A little…" She looked down at the writing on the paper. "They right from left to right, yes?"

Noburo nodded. "Go ahead, tell me what you know."

Rhythm took the paper and looked at it. "I am…pleased to say…this book…er…"

She smiled. "I can't read anything else…"

Noburo laughed lightly. "It's okay, I didn't expect you to."

Rhythm leaned against Noburo and yawned. "I'm tired…"

Noburo snickered. "But you just took a nap…"

Rhythm yawned again. "Yah…I've always had this sort of condition ever since I was a kid…falling asleep all over the place…" She layed her head on his lap and he went back to writing.

Noburo smiled to himself and went back to writing his homework, while Metal fummed on about blackmailing him, Ichigo played her gameboy, Spiral slept and Arachne raided the kitchen. "Yup...just a normal day at the garage."

To be continued…


	11. Art's Advocate, Sketch

**Chapter 11: Art's Advocate, Sketch**

"….Owww…" Spiral sucked on her finger as she burned it on the hot stove that Friday morning. "Stupid stove…"

Ichigo walked into the room sleepily, her pink hair looking messy, her pants dragging on the ground and her shirt dropping off her shoulder's. She yawned and sat on a seat and started to nod off on the counter. "HEY! NO SLEEPING IN THE KITCHEN!" shouted

Spiral, as she slammed a spoon down, waking Ichigo up, who fell off her chair. "Meanie…" said Ichigo as she rubbed her head. "Someone has problems…" she mumbled, rubbing her bum.

Spiral shook her head. "I have no problem! YOU WERE SLEEPING AT THE KITCHEN COUNTER!" she shouted.

"And?" asked Ichigo getting up, and pulling her oversized pants up.

"AND, THATS...um...forget it."

Ichigo rolled her eyes. "Yelling at me for no reason, what a lunatic."

Rhythm sauntered into the living room/kitchen and turned on the t.v. "Morning everyone!" she called.

Ichigo sat down next to her. "OoOoOoOoOo! This is my favorite anime!" she said.

Spiral sweatdropped.

Arachne came into the room, hopping on one foot. "YOU GUYS! COME SEE THIS!" she shouted. Rhythm rolled off the couch and stopped by the door and covered her mouth. "Er…" she scratched her head and asked "Where are all our tags?"

Arachne shook her head. "I dont know I just saw all this." she said.

Rhythm gave a sigh. "I guess I should go change…"

Arachne followed her "I'm coming!"

The two emerged in their regular clothes and skates. Metal walked into the living room, scratching head. Rhythm turned to him. "Hey…Metal, get dressed would ya?"

Metal took a moment to process what she had just said before saying, "Ughr..burp ..eh...why?" he asked.

Rhythm gave a sigh. "Someone's been on our turf and me and Arachne are gonna check out who…and we could use you, so come on!" Metal gave a shrug and got dressed and followed Rhythm and Arachne outside.

_Shibuya Bus Terminal _

"Oh jeez…there everywhere…" Rhythm whined as she took out a spray can and sprayed a light red squiggle across a tag. She groaned. "So many lines…"

Arachne looked behind her. "You said something?" she asked, forming her signature, Goddess tag on the wall.

Metal, being the sluggish hobo he is, yawned about 3 times before he actually pressed the nuzzle.

"I don't think poor Metal can manage…" said Rhythm smiling and then sweat dropped as she saw Metal drop a spray can.

Rhythm went over to him and picked the can up. She smiled pressing it back into his limp hand. "Try a little harder…okay?" Metal gave a groan and yawned again.

Just as she was about to skate over to her unfinished work, Rhythm saw someone out of the corner of her eye, jump over her head, knocking her to the floor once again. "Oww…" she said.

"Oh…what wash that??" asked Metal.

Arachne went over to help Rhythm up. "You okay, Rei?" she asked.

Rhythm gave a sigh and nodded. "Yes…I'm fine…but that person…" She looked over her shoulder and saw the person that had knocked her down. He head short red hair. Silver pants, that gave off a bright glare in the sunlight. His shirt was red and had the word, sketch in Japanese on it.

His skates were black with red flames. Slung around his waist was a small bag that hung loosely at his side. He turned his head to look at Rhythm, and at that moment everything seemed to slow down. _Him!? _She thought, her eyes widening.

The kid smirked. "It's rude to stare you old hag."

Rhythms eye twitched. "Ill show you who's an old hag!" she screamed, and had to be restrained by Arachne.

"Now Rhythm..." she turned back to the kid and looked at him. "Who are you?" she asked.

The kids pointed toward his shirt. "Cant read? The names Sketch, and yes, I have been painting all these ugly tags in Shibuya Terminal."

Arachne blinked. "Just how old are you?" she asked.

"15-years-old." said Sketch as he crossed his arms.

"The same age as Ichigo." said Rhythm. She scratched her cheek. "Well Sketch, Ill teach you what you get when you cross my terrio-"

Arachne stopped her. "Wait...Metal! COME HERE!" Metal scratched his chin. "Erug...yah?"

Arachne, Rhythm and Metal all huddled. "This kid, he might be a good addition to the gang you know? I mean, look at these tags, look at the detail, look at the art...look at those tags..."

Rhythm blinked. "Um...Arachne, are you okay?" she asked.

Arachne smiled and sweatdropped. "Sorry!" she said.

Rhythm sighed. "Alright, lets go for it."

Arachne turned around and said, "Hey kid, I mean, Sketch. Would YOU! Yes… that's right, you! Like to join the GGs?" asked Arachne as she smiled sadistically at Sketch.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" asked Rhythm covering her face with her hands.

"I dont know..." said Sketch.

Arachne smiled at him. "Oh wont you please! Theres another girl at the garage whos just dying to get a boyfriend!"

Sketch perked up. "Dying?" he asked.

"Dying."

Rhythm put a finger in front of her. "I can see it now...The GGs! COME JOIN US FOR FREE! Is this the price for lying to Ichigo?!"

Arachne turned around. "Yes it is, now Sketch, what do you say?" asked Arachne sticking out a hand. "I say we leave the kid and never come out here with just us three again!" Rhythm covered her face with her hands, as Sketch nodded, and Metal started to fall asleep.

"I'm in!" he said.

Arachne jumpd up. "Alright! Now for project action super go ko noka!!...um..."

Rhythm fell to her knees. "People just join my gang without my consent! What is the world coming to!?"

Sketch looked at Rhythm. "Ah...I dont even know your guys names..." he said.

Arachne smiled at him. "Im Arachne, the brains behind the GGs! Thats Rhythm, our leader, and that's Metal!"

Rhythm looked at Arachne. "What do you mean, the brains? YOU JUST JOINED 4 DAYS AGO!" shouted Rhythm. She stood up and stomped the ground. Everyone on the street was staring at them.

Arachne swirled a finger. "BrAiNs!" she cooed.

Sketch blinked. "Am I missing something?" he asked. He had no idea what a scene Arachne and Rhythm were making. Needless to say, Metal, who was snoring up a storm. Yes, the lives of our poor GGs...they were insane…in that good type of way…


	12. Spiral's Little Trip

**Chapter 12: Spiral's Little Trip**

Spiral gave a sigh. No one ever wanted to go out tagging anymore. Sketch had volunteered, but Metal had whisked him away somewhere, and Rhythm was to traumatized from her experience yesterday that she wouldnt even come out her room. Arachne and Ichigo were playing on the pinball machine and Noburo was sleeping. Ah yes, our little Spiral was all alone, all alone in her poor little rudie world.

Poor Spiral. Spiral sighed to herself as she pulled on her purple tank top with a pull over vest, and purple wrist bands. She pulled down her thigh high socks and her miniskirt, which she knew she shouldnt have worn, on the count of, perverts in the streets. It was to hot a day to wear jeans, and who cares, miniskirts were easy to move in for all she cared. Just as she was about to leave, she turned around and called out after her. "Im going out tagging!" She waited for a response. As if anyone cared. She rolled her eyes and left the garage.

Hikage Street…

A territory, Spiral had realized that the GGs had never covered. Yes, it wasnt anything big that she was going to do, just a few tags here and there to piss off the Love Shockers. Spiral took out a lavender colored spray can and started to cover up a shattered heart tag.

"Its so quiet...where are the Love Shockers?" she asked as she looked around to see no one except a few couples kissing or talking sweetly to each other. "No hint of pinkness anywhere." Spriral sighed. "Its hot, it's boring and Im getting all sweaty...I thought Rei-chan said it was suppose to be 60 today?" Spiral tugged at her vest. "Guess not. Then again, Rhythm always gives inaccurate temperature readings."

Spiral rolled her socks down some more, and took off her vest. "But at least she tries," Spiral smiled and took off down an alleyway.

Rhythm yawned as she came into the living room/ kitchen area of the Garage. "Has anyone seen Spiral?" she asked, looking back and forth, and then playing with her long braid. She pulled on it and threw it over her shoulder. "Hello!?" No one paid any attention to there leader, but went on doing what they were. She stomped her foot. "The nerve!" she walked over to the fridge, which gave its usual hum, and ripped off the note that was on the post it.

_-Guys_

_Since NO one paid any attention to a thing I was saying, I choose to leave you retards a little note to tell you that Ive gone out tagging in Hikage Street. See ya lata!_

_-Spiral_

Rhythm dropped the note and jetted toward the girls room. "Hey! How could she forget me!?" she yelled, as she took off down the road that led out into Dogenzaka Hill.

A gust of wind blew by Spiral and she giggled. "There we go." she said as she jumped off of a platform and landed onto a rail. She took off the clip that held her bang toward her face, and ran a hand through her short hair. She yawned and another gust of wind blew by, and she swore she could hear about 2 or 3 guys whistling. "Perverts." Just as she jumped off the rail, she turned around and looked behind her, and stuck out her tongue toward the guys below her, only to miss her jump, and went on toppling over a guy.

"...ow..." She groaned as she sat up, and came face to face with a teenager. Spiral turned bright red as she jumped up and rubbed her head. "Uh...sorry about that..." she said. He stood up and looked at her. He had messy black hair with hints of red in it. His shirt was oversized and his pants were rolled up and black. His skates were a dark blue.

_Hes...cute..._ Spiral grabbed her cheeks.

"Your a rudie, arent you?" he asked.

Spiral blushed and just nodded. _Why am I being such a stiff neck? I could kick myself!_

Spiral tried to smile but ended up failing horribly. The kid blinked. "Are you alright?" Spiral shook her head and took a deep breath. "Im fine." she said, and smiled. "The names Spiral, you?"

The kid blinked and said, "Blaze..." _Even his names adorable!_

"SPIRAL!!" The moment was interrupted by the shrill voice of Rhythm screaming at Spiral. "SPIRAL! HOW DARE YOU JUST LEAVE ON YOUR OWN! AS IF ARACHNE AND METAL ACTING LIKE COMPLETE IDIOTS IN THE STREET ISNT ENOUGH, YOU GOT ON A TAGGING SESSION BY YOURSELF!? WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO STOP MY GANG FROM GIVING ME A BAD NAME?!" Blaze started at an awe struck Spiral. "Do you know her?"

Spiral shook her head and looked at him. "What?"

He pointed to Rhythm. "Do you know her?" he asked.

Spiral nodded. "Yes...that's Rei-chan…er…Rhythm, our leader…"

Rhythm looked at Spiral. "ARE YOU LISTENING SPIRAL!?" she shouted.

Spiral nodded. "Of course Rei-chan! I have all the time in the world to listen to your rants!" shouted Spiral, stomping her foot.

"THERE NOT RANTS! There just tremendously good speeches!" Rhythm glared at her. "IT WOULD DO YOU SOME GOOD TO LISTEN TO THEM!"

Blaze looked at the bickering girls, before pulling them away from each other, and said, "Stop bickering! The cops are here!"

Rhythm looked at him. "WHO ARE YOU TO TELL US TO STOP BICKERING!?"

Blaze rolled his eyes. "Fine, die if you want, that's not my problem." He jumped off the side of the structure and Spiral watched him skate away. "Im with Blaze! I value my life more than arguing with my best friend! Common Rei-chan!" Spiral grabbed Rhythms hand who screamed and shouted. "SAKKI! I AM NOT DONE WIHT YOU!"

Spiral turned around and looked at Rhythm who followed after her. "Cant this wait!?" she yelled.

Rhythm shook her head. "NO! IT CANT!" Spiral shook her head and Rhythm followed her around a corner. The police appeared to have gained more stupidity than last time Spiral or Rhythm; needless to say Blaze, had been chased. "Is it just me, or is the entire police force dumber each time we see them?" she asked.

"Nope, not just you, wait a sec, where's Hiyashi?" asked Blaze. The three stopped, and saw a girl, around 22, with a pair of zip up leather boots, a blue waist coat, tied with a belt and a white miniskirt on, with a ruffly white top. Her hair was black and fell to her shoulders.

"A CHICK!?" yelled Blaze.

Spiral blinked. "Hiyashi...our favorite idiot Hiyashi lost his job to a girl?"

Rhythms eye shined. "About time for a change!"

The girl screamed, and pointed a gun at the three. "MY NAME IS OFFICER HITOMI SUZUKI! IN THE NAME OF THE LAW! I WILL PUNISH YOU!"

Rhythm sweat dropped. "Someone really has been watching to many Sailor Moon episodes..."

"Your right, if I didnt know better, Id say she was trying to be sailor moon." said Spiral. The girl brought the gun up further. "I am the daughter of Officer Hiyashi! So it is you punks that have been causing poor father all this trouble!"

Rhythm smiled and said, "You catch on fast little one!" Blaze winced as Hitomi was about to pull the trigger.

"Rhythm, do you really think its that wise to talk like that to her?" he asked.

Rhythm smirked. "Dont worry, I know how to soft talk these cops..." Rhythm turned around and said, "Well, Officer whatever-your-name-is! It was really nice to meet you, but...we rudies gotta roll, so..see ya!" Just as Rhythm was about to turn, Suzuki fired off a rubber bullet, that hit a wall, bounced off, and hit a police man in the eye. "Dammit! I need more target practice!"

Rhythm, Spiral and Blaze all sat together, staring out at Shibuya Terminal, as the sun was about to set. "Now I remember! I didnt finish ranting on about how important it is to stay as a group! NOW LISTEN--"

Blaze cleared his throat. "Um, excuse me."

Rhythm turned her head. "What?" she asked.

"I want to know...Rhythm...you know you have a gang and all--" Spiral pipped up.

Rhythm smirked and Spiral gave her a pained look. "Why of course Blaze..."

Spiral slapped her hands down on her knees. "What?!" shouted Spiral.

Rhythm nodded. "Why not Spiral? I mean, having another strong man around the garage might help..." The way she said it was beyond that of Rhythms voice, sent chills up Spirals spine. "Can you comply to that?" she smirked.

Rhythm turned back to Blaze. "Blaze, welcome to the weirdest gang known to man, the GGs!"


	13. Past Rejoined

**Chapter 13: Past Rejoined**

It was 2:32 am at the garage. Rhythm couldnt get to sleep, so she did the only thing she could do. Go up to her private spot. The roof. She walked over the sleeping form of Spiral, who had been secretly watching her for the past few minutes. Just as the door closed, Spiral peeked out of the crack of the door until she watched Rhythm climb the ladder to the rooftop and unlocked the hatch and pull herself up. Just as she heard the click Spiral went over to the window and unlocked it and brought a chair over to it and stepped on the seat. She looked up into the sky and heard Rhythm sigh.

"Ive been trying so hard..." She gave a sigh. "...Maybe...maybe Ive been trying too hard...but...is that a bad thing?"

Rhythm jumped up onto the railing. "I mean, I try to do whats right for my gang, right?" She tapped a finger on the rail. "Then again, it always seems like Im doing it for myself?"

Spiral wiggled on the chair a bit. _Youre not trying to hard Rei-chan, just let loose once in awhile, like you tell me. _Spiral giggled. _Could it be possible, Rei-chans finally gained a sense for authority?_

"What am I saying!? Im Rhythm! Queen of Insaneness! AND THATS WITH A CAPITAL I!" Rhythm pounded her hand in her palm. "I am not getting soft on anyone! I will remain the crazy, energetic, brave, insane, adventurous Rhythm I have always been! AND NO ONES GONNA CHANGE THAT!"

_ROCK ON REI-CHAN! What the hell am I saying? Im suppose to against all the stuff shes up for! NO!_

_The Next Morning…_

"Yah, that is all I needed, a good nights rest, nothing to worry about..." Rhythm sat up. The sun was shinning, and she was the only one who seemed to appreciate it. The 3 other girls groaned and Arachne shouted, "CLOSE THE DAMN BLINDS!"

Spiral groaned and slammed a pillow over her head, "I agree! Common Rei-chan! Closeem!"

Rhythm stood up. "Why cant you guys appreciate a little sunlight? It never hurt anyone..."

Arachne stood up, purple hair a mess surrounding her eyes like a madman. "Yes it did! Dont you remember what happened to that guy with the feathers!? Whats his name...ah...well I cant remember! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM, HUH REI!?"

Rhythm giggled, "His name was, Icaris, Arachne, and yes, he flew to high to the sun and his wings got burned, but were so far from the sun, it wont matter."

"THAT DOESNT MEAN ANYTHING!" shouted Arachne.

Rhythm stuck up a finger. "In fact, it does."

Ichigo sat up, and threw a pillow at the two. "SHUT UP!" she shouted.

Rhythm dodged the pillow and giggled as the drool-stained pillow hit Arachne in the face. "Rhythm, shut up! Its not that funny!"

Rhythm held her stomach and nodded. "Oh, but it is!" Ichigo stared at the two as Spiral opened her eyes and looked up at the yelling Arachne and laughing Rhythm.

"Whats going on Chi?" she asked.

"Arachne and Rhythm are bugging..." Ichigo sweat dropped and Spiral blinked.

"And how long has this been going on for?"

Ichigo looked at the clock. "For about 4 minutes."

Spiral sweatdropped. "Oh god..."

_Later that Day_

"Sakki!!" Rhythm sauntered into the living room and hopped on the couch, where Spiral was sprawled out, reading a magazine, as she popped her face right in front of her friends and held up a red sock. "Sakki, did you borrow my red socks without telling me?" she asked.

"Rhythm, why would I borrow your red socks? You know I hate the color red," said Spiral before reading her magazine again. Rhythm pulled the magazine from her hands. "YOUR DARE DISS MY FAVORITE COLOR!?"

Spiral snatched the magazine back. "In fact, I do! I HATE RED!"

Rhythm tried to come up with a come back. "Well..." she began and put on a pouty child face. "...I hate purple!"

Spiral gave her a blank expression. "Wow Rei-chan, what a come back."

She lowered her eyes and looked back at her magazine. Rhythm stood up on the couch cushion and arm and stuck out her arm like she was holding a sword. "ITS THE GREATEST IN THE WORLD!"

Suddenly, the door to the guys room burst open and Rhythm lost her balance and fell forewords off the couch. She groaned as Metal and Sketch stepped over her and Metal said quickly, "BE BACK SOON! BYEEEEE!"

Rhythm stood up, "What the hell was that all about?" Spiral shrugged. "Like mom used to say, boys will be boys and nothing more"

Rhythm put her hands on her hips. "How insulting!" she cried.

"Yah, mom was like that..."

"That reminds me...do you have any memory of your mom whatsoever?" asked Rhythm, lying opposite Spiral.

"Well...I remember what she looks like...even though it has been some time since..." Rhythm nodded.

"Since they died Sakki, I know."

"I can remember when I was born," said Spiral smiling. "I remember when you were born..."

"Really?!" asked Rhythm, sitting up in the chair.

Spiral nodded. "It was February 11th, I remember that night...Noburo was playing with me, or something like that, and then I heard cries...cries of joy, then your cries, Rei-chan." Rhythm blinked.

"But you were only a month old, how can you remember that?" Spiral shrugged. "I dont know, I just can."

Rhythm giggled. "Your strange Sakki..."

Spiral grinned. "I remember when we were five, and you got your first pair of skates, I was so eager to teach you how to roller blade."

Rhythm giggled. "I fell down flat on my ass, and you had to help me up, saying, "Try again Rei-chan! I know you can do it!" and then I followed you all over Dogenzaka Hill in my skates." Rhythm smiled.

"Yes, those were the days."

"What about...The Talk?"

Rhythm slapped her face with a hand. "Dont remind me." she said. "That was one of the worst days of my life!"

Spiral nodded. "Our moms talking to us about growing up."

Rhythm shook her head. "Right before they got to...um...that part, I remember running to the bathroom and throwing up."

Spiral laughed. "You should have seen the look on your face." she said.

Rhythm glared at her. "Hey! Well miss, Im-to-good-to-stand-anything-disgusting! What about when you had to get your shots? Who was more squeamish? Me or you!? YOU!"

Spiral sat up. "I was not!" she yelled.

Rhythm nodded. "Oh yes you were, I remember distinctively what happened!"

"My mom had taken you and me to go get a vaccine for Hepatitis C, and when you saw that needle, you shouted, and I quote! "REI-CHAN! IM SCARED OF THE NEEDLE!" and you grabbed onto my arm and the doctor started laughing and went, "Nothing to afraid of little girl! Its only a needle!" And you whined like you were in pain or something like that."

Spiral rolled her eyes. "What about…bad memories?" she asked.

"Yes, I have a few I remember, one of the being my biggest fear…" said Rhythm and rolled over on her stomach.

She and Spiral looked at each other. "When you almost drowned?" asked Spiral.

Rhythm was quiet for a moment then started to speak. "I fell off the boat…and I remember trying to get back to the surface, but the water kept pulling me further…"

Spiral shook her head. "I was really afraid…I thought I was going to lose my best friend…"

Rhythm nodded. "Yah, you got any bad memories you remember?"

Spiral sat up. "Actually...no...I really wouldnt count it was a bad memory, but when I broke my arm sorta...ya know?"

Rhythm giggled. "Thats not bad, silly."

Spiral shrugged. "Yah I know."

Rhythm laid back. "How long have we been talking?" she asked.

"For...a half hour." said Spiral. She yawned. "Im gonna take a nap,"

Rhythm looked up into the skylight, "I think I might do the same..."

As Rhythm laid back and closed her eyes, she smiled to herself. _There's no one that Id rather have for a best friend...Sakki...thanks for cheering me up…I…I needed it…_


	14. Lover Extradonaire, Arrow

**Chapter 14: ****Lover Extradonaire, Arrow**

"What the hell is up with all these heart tags?" asked Spiral as she, Sketch and Ichigo, went to Chuo Street to cover up what looked like Love Shocker tags, but to Spiral, it wouldnt seem like something they would do.

The tags were adorned with arrows and shattered hearts. Much like the Love Shockers alright. Except the one detail, the blood. The Love Shockers never put blood in their tags no matter how realistic they wanted it.

"I dont know any better, Id say they were Love Shocker tags. Dont you agree Spiral?" said Ichigo looking over her shoulder.

"How the hell should I know?" asked Spiral, as she sprayed a neon green line over a arrow. "They all look like pansy fruit cakes..."

Sketch snickered "The only pasny fruit cake I see is you..."

Spiral glared at him, throwing a can at his flaming red hair, as he rubbed the spot she had thrown it at. "What the hell was that for?" he asked, turning toward her.

"Just a little trick I picked up from Rhythm." She winked, and went back to painting over a tag. Once they had finished up in Chuo street, the three of them were beginning to skate back to the garage when they heard Officer Hitomi Suzuki.

"THIS IS OFFICER HITOMI SUZUKI! COME OUT OF THERE WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"

Spiral rolled her eyes. "Not this idiot again." She groaned.

"Whos that?" asked Sketch, peeking his head out of the alley way.

"Officer Suzuki...I guess Hiyashi gave it a break..." said Spiral, causally leaning on the wall, crossing her arms.

Ichigo jumped onto Sketchs back eargerly. "Lemme see! Lemme see!" she cried as she tried to push Sketch down to get a better view. "Wow...shes pretttyyy.." Sketch and Spiral sweatdropped.

Everyone in Ichigos eyes who wore miniskirts were beautiful. She giggled to herself and said, "So shes the new cop?"

Spiral nodded. "Officer Suzuki...yes...she is the new officer...sucks at her job too...has to be the youngest one Ive seen yet."

Sketch blinked as he tried to lift Ichigo off of him. "Damn Ichigo...how much do you weigh!?"

Ichigo giggled. "104 pounds, Sketch! Why? Am I too heavy for you?" she grinned.

"Yes, you are." said Sketch and groaned as he felt Ichigo weighing him down.

"Well, sor-ry!" Ichigo hopped off his back and pulled up her pants. "Lets go, peoples, or will we let Officer ABBS chase us?"

Spiral blinked. "ABBS?"

Ichigo giggled. "A Beauty But Stupid! ABBS!"

Spiral and Sketch both sweatdropped as they followed Ichigo down the alley way. Officer Suzuki pointed her gun at the alley way and shouted. "Hey! Just wait a minute! IM NOT DONE WITH YOU THREE!" She ran after Sprial, Sketch and Ichigo who didnt put much effort into running away from her. The woman was pretty slow in those high heel shoes. "Hey! Slow down you punks!" she yelled.

"Right, were really gonna stop, and let you shoot us with rubber bullets..." Spiral nodded. "I wonder, is it just me, or do the cops seem to be loosing brain power?"

Sketch and Ichigo looked at eachother and nodded. "Not just you." They said at the same time.

Spiral shook her head. "If I didnt know any better, Id say she never went through training, which is good for us if we have a stupid cop like her."

"ABBS!" Ichigo reminded her.

Spiral sweatdropped. "Right..." She turned Sketch. "You okay?" she asked.

Sketch sighed. "I believe so." he said, and closed his eyes and shook his head. "Things have gotten so much stranger since I joined this gang..."

Ichigo grinned, showing a row full of straight teeth. "I know! Its fun right!? Isnt weird strange? You gotta love strange, k? Sketch! Its the only way youll learn how strange things are, right? You know, strange is really strange?"

Spiral shook her head. "Ichigo just broke her record of asking so many questions in one sentence..." Spiral counted on her fingers. "5 questions...thats just weird."

Ichigo grinned. "Well Im a very weird person Spiral, but whos that up there?"

She pointed to a girl dressed in a short pink miniskirt, with glitter, hearts, and all the other little girly things that little girls love so much. She wore a skimpy pink tank top and a light see-through pink shirt under it. Her hair were kept in two high ponytails that were curled at the ends. She had a pink kanji symbol under her right eye that meant, arrow. Her skates were simple pink skates with blue swirls and lines. "Think shes the one who is putting all these ugly tags all over Chuo Street?" asked Spiral.

Sketch shrugged. "Lets go." he said.

Sketch, Spiral and Ichigo all skated down the alleway, ignoring the shouts coming from Officer Suzuki. The girl backed up, as she saw the three coming at her, and took off down the street. Ichigo hopped onto Sketchs back and shouted. Sketch groaned as he was weighed by Ichigos weight once again. "Can you please get off?" he asked, falling to the ground.

"NO! My ankle hurts and I need you to skate for me!" Sketch groaned and Ichigo bonked him on the head.

"Now get up and skate you lazy bum!" she shouted.

Spiral sweatdropped. "Ichigo...and just when did you ankle start to hurt?" she asked.

Ichigo winked. Spiral smirked. "Oh! Now I REMEMBER!"

Sketch groaned and tried to push Ichigo off. "You go on Spiral, well catch up..." said Ichigo, smiling. Spiral winked at Ichigo and Ichigo winked back, as she took off.

The girl was standing by a dead end when Spiral finally caught up to her. "Finally...I caught up to you...who are you?"

The girl turned around. "But the question is, who are you?" Spiral crossed her arms.

"I asked you first."

The girl frowned. "Arrow, you?"

Spiral smirked. "Spiral, I belong to the GGs."

Arrow covered her mouth. "The...GGs..."

Spiral winked. "The all mighty GGs."

Arrow clasped her hands with Spirals. "Please! Let me join!" Arrow gave her a pleading look. "With you, Im surely to gain fame if I ever die!"

Spiral sweatdropped. "Um...I cant just let you join..." she said.

Arrow shook her and said, "Please, please, please, please,please, please, please,please, please, please, plea--"

Spiral put a hand on her mouth. "ALRIGHT ALREADY! If itll get you to shut up...you can join."

Arrow looked at Spiral and hugged her. "Oh thank you! This was my dream ever since Ive heard of the GGs!"

Spiral sighed. "Rhythm is not going to like this..."

"So let me get this straight..." began Rhythm.

Arrow, Sketch, Ichigo and Spiral all sat down to face their leader.

"You go out...to re-tag some stuff...correct?"

"Yes."

"Arrow asks you to join...correct?"

"Yes."

"And you let her join without even trying her skills?"

"Er...yes!"

Rhythm gave a small smile and nodded slightly. "Thats...thats okay...because Im going to sleep before I really blow someting...good night all!"

Spiral watched Rhythm leave and then turned to Arrow. "Your in!"

Arrow nodded. "Im in?"

The other three nodded. "Youre in!"


	15. Zero Gravity

**Chapter 15: Zero Gravity**

_Moonlight...being caressed by the gentle moonlight.__ Yes the gentle moonlight that wraps you up when you fall asleep, on a moonlit night. That sweet gentle light was the first I saw when I was born. It seems like forever since Ive seen that light...it was so much different when I was a kid...it was amazing...it was mystical. Now...its like, oh, look! Its a full moon, nothing to get excited about. I cant go back to that amazement kid time period...its just impossible. Behind my happy, loving exterior lies a child wanting to explore again, but cant._

_Im stuck in the void of a young girl...and a soon to be woman. I know things are going to get hard on me, and I have to hold back my true feelings. I cant let my gang see there leader as...weak. What's wrong with me? I guess tomorrow Ill go out on a tagging session by myself._

Rhythm thought to herself. Ever since Arrow had joined, Rhythm decided that she needed a bit of time to herself, and away from her friends.

It was 12:23 a.m. and Rhythm was looking through an old box of things her parents had left behind before they had disappeared. She found her fathers old headphones, a couple of Yoyos old yoyo's, her moms helmet, Cubes blue lipstick, Rhyths blue dress, Combos old boom box, Jazzs scarf, Clutchs skates, Sodas old goggles that were discolored, a very revealing shirt worn by Boogie, and Garams spider glasses. The last thing she found was a picture of the gang posing by the old site of the Rokkaku Expo. Everyone looked so... happy. Rhythm smiled.

"I bet those were good times...but now, the present is what we have to concentrate on..."

Rhythm took the photo and pushed the box back up onto a shelf from where she got it from. "Ill be keeping this..." She smiled as she entered her room, but she stopped after looking back at her fathers headphones just laying there. She bent down and picked them up, and fumbled with them for awhile before a on button. She put the headphones on her head and it seemed as if she was being sucked into the music.

"GOD! Youd think dad go deaf listening to something this loud..." Pulling them off quickly she turned the headphones off and shook her head, putting them on her shoulder.

_Next morning_

Rhythm had gone out tagging. Poison Jam were at it again and needed to be taught a lesson by the GGs. No one stopped her though. They knew better than to mess with Rhythm when she said she needed her time alone. Scary Rhythm.

_Just like old times...when mom and dad used to do this..._ Thought Rei as she finished her Phat Beats tag.

Rhythm brushed a piece of hair behind her ear from her loosely braided hair. Tugging on a waist length braid she threw a can up into the air and caught it. "Hrmph...this seems to easy...why would Poison Jam spend all this time tagging and not come to stop me?" Right as she said, in one swift action, Rhythm found herself unconscious.

_Tokyo__ Underground Sewer_

"Ugh..." Rhythm groaned and opened her eyes "Where am I?" She observed that she was tied up. "How obvious." She rolled her eyes and skated over to where the door was. The door burst open. Chain. "Chain!?" screamed Rhythm. She backed up against the wall as Chain closed the door.

"There was a reason I brought you here Rhythm."

Rhythm glared at him. "What do you want!?" she yelled.

Chain looked at her. "Rhythm, I need your help..." Rhythm blinked confusingly at him. "For what?" she asked, still keeping a defensive posture up. "Rhythm, Im sure youve heard of Zero Gravity?"

Rhythm bit her nail. "A little bit…"

Chain sighed. "Well, a while ago. The last surviving member has appeared in Tokyo-to, trying to revive Zero Gravity."

Rhythm shrugged. "What's the big deal?" she asked.

"It was 17 years ago, but Zero Gravity was an extremely dangerous group. They wiped out gang after gang after gang."

"Just after information was released that your mother was pregnant with you, Zero Gravity went to strike the GGs in hope of bringing them down also. It was a hard battle, but your parents were able to bring down Zero Gravity, with one last survivor. Gold. She was also pregnant with her son, Zero."

Rhythm blinked. "What's so dangerous about them then?"

Chain sighed. "Nothing now Rhythm, Im just worried about the future. You see, Zero Gravity worked for Rokkaku, and well, think about if they surface again and we cant stop them? The whole rudie world will be demolished."

Rhythm gasped. "Chain...you...you cant be serious."

Chain nodded. "Thats why I had Poison Jam to tag Shibuya Terminal, in hopes of you coming out, alone or not, so I could talk to you about this."

Rhythm shook her head. "But Chain, how do you know all this?" she asked.

Chain sighed. "I was 2 at the time when it happened, but I remember it as if it was only yesterday."

Rhythm walked up to him. "Chain, do you know where Zero is now?" she asked.

"He should be in Pharaoh Park in Benten-cho, that was the last place he was seen..." Chain turned his back toward her. "Go now Rhythm...you heard what I had to say, now the rest is up to you and your gang. Hopefully, by defeating Zero, he might be the lead to Rokkaku."

Rhythm turned around and said "Chain...dont worry, everything is going to be fine." she smiled and took off down the sewage way. "I hope your right Rhythm..." and with that, Chain walked down a long dark drippy corridor, and back to Poison Jams hide out.

_GGs__ garage_

Spiral was the first one to shout out, "WHAT!? Zero Gravity!? Jade told me about them!" Rhythm nodded.

Ichigo blinked. "So what does this mean, Rhythm? Graffiti wars? Killings?"

Rhythm shook her head. "What it means Ichigo is that we have to start getting serious. Chain told me how Zero Gravity wiped out other gangs, and I dont want that happening to us."

Blaze popped the question. "So what it means is all we have to do it find this Zero guy and rough him up some, right?"

Rhythm thought. "Well, we have to find him, and squeeze a bit of info from him."

Sketch rolled up from his laying position on the couch. "Like what?"

Rhythm put a hand to her chin. "Well, Chain said that Zero Gravity used to work for whatchamacallit, Rokkakus group, so if we ask him how to get past all that security of Rokkaku, we have a clear shot at killing him, and giving us rudies the freedom we need."

Arachne smirked and said, "Well if thats the case, lets get this show on the road, the sooner we get to Rokkaku, the sooner we can rough him up, which I am looking forward too!"

Rhythm grinned. "I agree Arachne! Come on people! Lets hit it!"


	16. Mysterious Rudie, Zero

**Chapter 16: ****Mysterious Rudie, Zero**

Pharoah Park...only Spiral and Rhythm went. Of course, the others could have gone, but they were to tired or so Ichigo said. It seemed like Ichigo talked for everyone for these past couple of days they had been planning for their attack on Pharoah Park. But no, the plan was a complete diaster after no one wanted to participate. All that planning gone to waist...

Spiral glanced up at Rhythm who laid crouched on a ledge. "Rei-chan, why are we hiding like this?"

Rhythm winked and said, "The best defense is the best offense."

Spiral glared at her. "Ooo...I like it..."

Rhythm grinned, and scanned the area of Pharoah Park. Chain hadnt given her any type of description of Zero what so ever, so she was stuck looking for him by herself, if only Spiral would stop scolding her and whinning about how irrational Rhythms reasoning was.

The wind blew by, ruffling Rhythms bangs as she tucked a piece behind her ear. She narrowed her eyes and said, "Get ready Sakki...I think thats him!"

Sure enough, a male teenager around 17 was skating from the pharoah statue. Spiral leaned over off her ledge a bit. "Is...is that him?" she asked, turning to Rhythm.

Rhythm didnt say anything but Spiral saw as she continued to stare at Zero. "REI-CHAN!" shouted Spiral.

Rhythm snapped out of her daze and turned her gaze toward Spiral. "Why are you yelling Sakki?" she asked and turned back to stare at Zero. "Common...we gotta cut him off short."

Rhythm jumped off the ledge, and landed in a grind. Spiral sighed and jumped off also, following Rhythm, she landed a few inches in front of her and assumed the lead. Rhythm stopped before Spiral realized that she was still going. "Rei-chan, whyd you stop?" she asked.

"Sakki...we wait..."

Spiral gave an impatient sigh. "Wait for what!? Whats there to wait for!? We need to go after him right now!" she yelled.

Rhythm shook her head. "No, I have an idea..."

Spiral raised an eyebrow. "And that would be?" she asked.

Rhythm smirked. "We give him a sneak attack. First, we wait behind these two ledges and when we see him, POW!" She punched her hands together. "We ATTACK!"

Spiral held her head in her hands. "Rei-chan, are you sure thats the most sensible plan you could come up with?" she asked.

"Its a damn good one if I might say so myself!" said Rhythm smiling smuggily. Something Spiral hadnt seen in a long time. It actually made her smile also. Rhythm smirked and said, "Now, what do you say?" she asked.

"Alright Rei-chan, if its your insane plan, Ill go along with you." Spiral smiled. "Besides, I think I might have fun beating a guy up today."

Rhythm frowned. "I didnt ever say that!" she said.

Spiral giggled. "Oh yes you did...when we were kids you did."

Rhythm rolled her eyes and peered from behind the statue. "Get read Sakki!" called Rhythm as she turned to look at Spiral who nodded.

Zero, he wore a black shirt with a small silver circle on the upper right side. Black pants that went perfectly with his black skates, and black hair. Completely unaware of Rhythm and Spiral waiting for their chance to strike, he continued to skate on.

"Ready...GO!" Spiral and Rhythm lunged for Zero, who screamed out at the two girls who wrestled him to the ground.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" he shouted.

"Not a chance, Zero!" shouted Rhythm wrestling into a vice like grip. "Chain told me what you were off to do, you Rokkaku scum." she said.

Zero sighed, as his shoulders were grabbed back by Rhythm. He closed one eye and winced. "I see he told you."

"What?" asked Rhythm as she backed up.

Spiral looked at Rhythm and said, "Whats wrong?"

"What do you mean?" asked Rhythm shaking her head, her braids slapping her forearms.

Zero strecthed. "Chians my half-brother." he said.

"Chain?" asked Spiral, confused about what Rhythm had seemed to be talking about with Zero.

"No wonder Chain knew so much Zero Gravity...Zero and Chain are actually brothers..." Rhythm put a hand to her mouth. "But how come Chain never told me?" she asked.

Zero rolled his eyes. "Chain? My brother, hes the one you should really be after."

Rhythm blinked. "Lies!" she yelled.

"Not a lie! Chain tricked you into coming after me. He probably told you about my mother, right?" he said "Well did he tell you about how my mother had to flee from Tokyo-to to go to Osaka? The threats from the Rokkaku were so...persistant that she had no choice but to live in constant fear and hide."

Rhythm covered her ears. "STOP IT! STOP ALL OF THIS! There is just to many sides to this one story everyone seems to be telling me!"

Zero frowned. "I see I will have to join you...to take you to Rokkaku for the real answers of the past, or so..."

He looked at Rhythm and a confused Spiral. "I will become a GG be all means even if you refuse...for you need my help."


	17. Riddles

**Chapter 17: Riddles**

"He claims that Chain is his brother, half-brother at that. He say that he can help us...but I highly doubt all that he claims." said Rhythm and sighed. This wasnt going anywhere! Nothing was! Chain telling her what seemed to be lies, then their was Zero who just joined out of the blue. She ran a hand threw her waist length hair and sighed once again.

"He sems to claim a lot of stuff." said Arachne looking across the room at Rhythm.

Rhythm kicked her feet together and said. "I dont know what to do anymore."

Ichigo grinned and said, "Come on Rhythm, you cant just not know what to do anymore, hm?"

Everyone gave Ichigo a confused look. "What the hell did she just say?" asked Spiral.

Arrow shook her head. "I dunno."

_Chuo Street_

The all went. Blaze, Sketch, Arrow, Arachne, Ichigo, Metal, Spiral, Zero and Rhythm. All of them. Even Noburo, now named Night was there. He said he wanted to re-live his rudie days so he joined the GG's once again.

Rhythm looked back and forth. "Well?" she asked, turning around to look at him. She blinked. "Zero...I'm waiting for your reply." She looked behind her.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" shouted a deep male voice. Rhythm immediately spun around. "Hiyashi!" she called out rather sadistically. She smiled at him and he pointed a gun at her. "Its been awhile."

Ichigo looked behind her and shook her head. "We got incoming!" she shouted.

Arachne turned around. "OH SHIT! Shes right!"

Blaze and Sketch jumped from a flying missle, and landed at the feet of Ichigo and Arachne.

"We gotta split up or this wont go anywhere." said Blaze, wiping a trickle of sweat making its way down his face.

"Rhythm!" called Spiral from her far left. Rhythm turned her head toward Spiral who pointed to the right. "Were gonna split up! It'll confuse the cops more, k?" she asked.

Rhythm shook her head. "But there is..." Spiral put a finger up.

"Two groups of four and then you and Zero!"

Rhythm and Zero looked at each other and both shook their head at the same time.

"I cant work with him!"

"I cant work with her!"

Spiral chuckled. "You two solve you differences. If Zero has to help us, let him be, Rei-chan! Well be only a few minutes away, don't worry!" And with that, Spiral, Night, Metal and Arrow took off down an alleyway while Ichigo, Arachne, Blaze and Sketch took off down a street, tanks at their heels.

"You know," began Zero folding his arms. "I didnt wanna be with you either."

Rhythm frowned. "DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO BE WITH YOU!? YOU TALK IN TO MANY DAMN RIDDLES!" she shouted and shook her head and glared at him.

"Well, like Spiral said, solve our differences. You need my help to find Rokkakus true hide out, and I will do just that."

Rhythm pouted. "There you go talking in riddles again." she said.

Zero shook his head and sweatdropped. "What are you talking about?"

Rhythm turned around and sighed. "I'm just confused...okay?"

Zero looked to the floor. "About what?" he asked. He could hear gunshots and various shouts and victory laughs.

"About everything..." Rhythm looked up into the sky. It was black. It would either snow or rain soon. "...everything that's been happening in this past week...Chain kidnapping me, you saying your a good guy...Rokkaku...our parents...I wonder...if...if they are still alive." Rhythm shook her head. "I'm sorry...its not your problem, it's mine."

She turned back to Zero. "Sakki's right. If we're going to solve our differences. Let's do it now." She stuck out her hand. "Right?"

Zero hesitated for awhile before smirking and said, "Ahh...what could it hurt!"

Rhythm winked. "Now lets go kick some Rokkaku ass!"

Arachne glanced over her shoulder. This was so easy. The police squad must have been getting more lax and dumber because they couldnt fire a single bullet without stumbling over one, or getting hit in the head with it. Blaze and Sketch had been playing what seemed ring-around-the-rosey, with a police man. She watched them interested at their strange methods. The police man eventually fell faint trying to aim a straight target.

She turned toward the two as Ichigo came flying from a platform. Ichigo landed gracefully on her bum and rubbed it while groaning. "Argh, dammit..."

Arachne couldnt help but laugh at Ichigo, when Sketch and Blaze came over to the two girls. "Everyone okay?" asked Blaze.

"Yah, I think thats all of them." said Arachne looking around. She bent down next to Ichigo. "You okay?" she asked.

Ichigo groaned some more and nodded. "Yes, I will be when I get the feeling in my bum again!"

Sketch stroked her head. "Aww, my poor little Chi!" He picked her up on his back. "Better?" he asked.

Ichigo could only muster a girly giggle and nodded her head as she turned to look at Arachne and Blaze who both sweat dropped.

"I guess those two are a couple now." said Arachne as she watched them take off down the street, Ichigo on Sketchs back. "I would guess so, didnt you hear from Spiral what they did?" asked Arachne, raising an eyebrow.

"No...and I dont think I want too..." He grinned and snickered.

Spiral smiled to herself as she and Arrow stood triumphant over a heep of police man. She turned her head to look at Arrow who was busy trying to kick a spray can onto her hand. She shook her head and saw Night and Metal coming there way.

"Wow." Was the first thing out of Metals mouth as he looked at all the unconscious police men on the floor.

Spiral smirked. "I know, right?" she folded her arms. "Its not every day that we get to do something like this."

Arrow turned her head. "Spiral, shouldnt we be heading back?" she asked.

Night nodded. "I agree with Arrow, we should go see how the others are doing."

Spiral looked around. "I guess you're right...there is nothing to do here." she said and turned her head. "Lets go."

o—o

Zero and Rhythm both smirked at each other. "Well..." he said. "We were able to settle our differences and work with each other right?" he asked.

Rhythm smirked and said. "Yes we were, now, once everyone comes back, we gotta go to the Rokkaku building."

Zero nodded and said, "Rhythm?"

Rhythm looked up. "Yes, Zero?"

"I just want to say..." He looked up and immediately saw behind Rhythm. Suzuki was there holding something at Rei.

"This is for dad!" shouted Hitomi. It took Rhythm a fraction of a milisecond, before she turned around and saw the bullet flying her way and before she could dodge, it hit…

Zero stuck out a hand and shouted, "NO!"

Screams. Shouts, All muffled by the sound of the gunshot that wretched its way into Rhythms body. She clutched her abdomen. All she could hear was Spirals shouts and screams, everyone calling out her name. She felt hot, she could feel the blood leaking out onto her hands she looked on her hands and felt them shaking. "Rei-chan!!" shouted Spiral and lunged for her friend as Rhythm fell backwards and nearly hit her head on the floor.

"Rei-chan, come on! Pull yourself together!" Spiral cradled her dying friend in her arms.

Rhythm began to cough up blood. "Sakki..." she said.

Spiral silenced her. "Shh...dont worry! Were gonna get you help! Now come on! Sit up..."

Rhythm shook her head and said, "I can't Sakki...I can't move...I'm gonna die..."

Spiral shook her head. "Dont say that! DONT EVER SAY YOUR GONNA DIE!" Spiral felt a snowflake brush against her shoulder. She shook her head and saw, Rhythm's eyes became mere slits. "Come on Rei-chan! YOU'RE NOT GONNA DIE ON ME! You're stronger than that, I know you!"

Rhythm swallowed. "I can't Sakki, I can't hold on anymore..."

Spiral stood up, and blinked away the tears that blurred her vision. Rhythm smiled at Spiral slightly and said, "This is goodbye Sakki..." She breathed in and her hand dropped from Spirals face and her body fell limp as she closed her eyes.

"Wake up! Wake up! Rei-chan!" Spiral fell to her knees, and shook her head, "Rei-chan...REI-CHAN!?" Spiral closed her eyes and started to cry, her sobs muffled by Rhythm's red fuzzy shirt.

_Rei-chan…_


	18. Reunion

**Chapter 18: Reunion**

Zero held the sobbing Spiral in his arms as Rhythm was wisked away to the Shibuya-cho hospital. Everyone couldnt believe that their leader...was on the line of death. If only they had been there sooner, or Zero had warned her sooner, they might have been able to prevent this. Spiral finally wiped the last bit of her tears and said. "Lets go to Rokakkus hideout."

"What about Rhythm?" asked Blaze.

Spiral sighed. "We cant do anything about her now, and Im sure you guys dont want to go to the garage and just wait."Ichigo lowered her head. "Rhythm..."

Spiral turned her head.

Sketch clicked his heels to his skates together. "Lets go." he said.

Spiral turned back to the group. "So youve decided?

Blaze gave Spiral a thumbs up and grinned. "I bet Rhythm wouldnt want us to feel sorry for her anyway."

Spiral grinned. "So are we gonna go jack Rokkaku up?"

Zero winked, "Ill lead the way."

o—o

"These stupid outfits are too big!" shouted Ichigo wiggling around a female police officer outfit. Her pink hair was up in a ponytail that ended at the base of her neck while she had on a white miniskirt and white jacket, much similar to the male uniform. Sneaking into Rokkakus headquaters was a sinch. All they had to do was beat up a couple of gaurds and steal there uniforms.

"Just deal with it." said Arachne who fitted a miniskirt around her waist. "Were here to kill Rokkaku and thats that."

Spiral looked around. "Alright, lets go find the guys." she said.

Arachne, Arrow, Ichigo and Spiral left the room they were in as they looked back and forth for any sign of Zero and the others.

"Down there...is that them?" asked Spiral.

"I think so." said Ichigo. She narrowed her eyes. "Wanna go see?" Spiral rolled her eyes. "Duh." The girls all hopped out of the room and ran down the hall, their white boots making clicking sounds as they did.

"Is that the girls?" asked Blaze.

"I would think so, lets go." said Zero, motioning for the guys to go.

"Well dont you look weird." said Spiral and Zero at the same time. They chuckled.

"So, wheres Rokkakus office?" asked Ichigo.

"Up on the top floor, we gotta find the elevator." said Zero turning around. "If only I could remember..."

Spiral giggled and said. "Is that it...right there?" she pointed toward a small pair of double doors.

Zero smirked and said. "Im not sure...that might be--" The GGs paid no heed to what Zero said and they all crammed into the small elevator, thinking that it would take them up to the top floor of the Rokkaku building, but instead, it dropped to the ground floor, and the door burst open, flinging them all out into a cold dusty floor.

"You must be the GGs...and I see Zero is with you." said a bald man.

"Rokkaku." said Spiral. She looked up at him with the sharpest eyes she could muster. Rokkaku only smirked. "I see you fell right for my trap. Classic hook line and sinker if I say so myself. Youll be joining your parents soon...very soon..."

Zero scrambled to the top of the heep of the GGs. "What the hell?!" shouted Zero.

Rokkaku smirked. "Have fun! HAHAHA!"

He pulled the lever and the GGs fell once again. "OW! ZERO! Get off!" Spiral shoved Zero off her and shook her head, looking up. "Dammit, now what do we do?"

"...Sakura?" called a voice from the shadows.

"Um...hello?" asked Spiral. Out of the shadows came a grown woman.

Spirals mouth immediately dropped. "..." She was speechless. It couldnt be her. "Well, thats not a very polite way to talk to your mother who you havent seen in years." A light clicked on, and Spiral shut her eyes and when she opened them she turned around. They were all here. The GGs of the past as she would have put it.

Spiral launched for her mother. Cube. She hadnt seen here for so many years. Night managed to crawl out from under Arrow and Arachne who were still knocked out, and dragged Metal with him also.

"Spiral...what the--" Night stood up. He turned to see Spiral hugging someone familiar. Cube. He turned. Jazz and Clutch were smirking at him.

"Noburo, give your mother a hug!" said Jazz opening her arms. Night blinked. This was crazy. There parents alive?

Beat, sitting next to Gum looked around. "Wheres Rei?" The three were silent. "Well?" asked Beat.

"Rei-chan..." Spiral covered her mouth and Metal ran to hold her before she fell to the floor in a hysterically fit.

"Reis in the hospital..." Night, sitting on the bed next to his parents shook his head.

"Zero knows what really happened...when everyone gets up, we can fully tell the story."

Gum covered her mouth. "In the hospital?" she squeaked.

The rest of the GGs started to come too. "Where are we?" asked Blaze. "And who might these kids be?" asked Beat smirking.

"Blaze...Sketch, Arrow, Arachne, Ichigo and Zero..." said Metal.

The 6 looked around confused about what was going on. They soon recovered there wits and realized they were in the presence of the original GGs.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!!" shouted Ichigo sounding like a crazed school girl.

"But...what about Rei? Why is she in the hospital?" said Cube.

"Zero?" asked Spiral after finally calming down.

Zero took a minute. "Rei...was shot..." he said, looking down at the floor.

"Rei...was...shot?" Gum managed to get out and everyone went into a murmur.

"Wait a sec...where am--OH MAN! SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT!" said Zero. He realized he was in the presence of the "all mighty GGs"

"Sorry...uh, right. Well you see, Rhythm and me were just--"

"Rhythm?" asked Beat rasing an eyebrow.

"Her rudie name, honey." said Gum, still in hystericas

Zero sweatdropped, as did everyone else in the room. "...uh...right, as I was saying, We were just sitting there and then I heard a , FIRE! and Rhythm turned around and it went straight into her stomach. She just sort of blacked out after that...and well...the ambulence came and we dont know what happened after that." he shook his head. "Now does anyone know a way outta here?"


	19. Suprise

**Chapter 19: Surprise**

Beat shook his head. "Weve been trying for a long time. To get to you guys again." He smirked. "I see you fared well without us though."

Spiral blushed faintly. "Um, yah." she looked up. "But to answer Zeros question...you dont know a way out of here?" she asked.

Gum shook her head. "Nope. Like Beat said, weve been trying for a long time." she sighed. "Weve given up hope and accepted our fate, never to see the light of day again." She gripped her skirt and shook her head.

Metal grinned. "Well were here now."

Arrow looked at him then turned back to the GGs. "Yah, well figure out something!" She nodded, swinging her pigtails.

They thought for what seemed like forever before Spiral said, "Hey, whats up with that screw up there?" She pointed a finger up to the top of the ceiling where there was a rusting square spot. She stood up and looked up at it. "Hey Metal, lift me up..." Taking off her skates, Metal and Night lifted Spiral up at she inspected the screw a bit closer. Her face brigthened as she yanked it from the rusting square and it snapped open. She nearly jumped for joy as she saw they could get out.

Beat scratched his head. "Now how come we never saw that?"

Spiral snickered and said quickly. "Because your TOO OLD!" she laughed as she quickly climbed up before anyone could grab her and start choking her or whatever they planned to do with her.

"To old huh?" asked Cube. "Mustve gotten some spunk from Rei to say that."

Gum shrugged. "Hey, we found a way out, let alone Sakura was the one that found it."

o—o

Once out of their prison cell, The GGs and PGGs were dirty all over. There face, hands clothes all had dust all over them. "Hey, we got out didnt we?" asked Spiral sweatdropping. She recieved 20 sighs. "Well be thankful!"

Arachne piped up. "Hey, we need to go the hospital to check on Rei, since our plan was a complete failure here."

Spiral turned toward Arachne. "But first we need some sensible clothes, I dont think theyll let us in wearing the clothes we wear normally."

Sketch blinked. "Whats wrong with our normal clothes?" he asked.

"Well...there a bit strange if you think about it, I mean...uh..." Arachne thought. "There just kinda out of...weird..."

Spiral threw her hands in the air. "Oh how descriptive."

Arrow snickered. "But I can see where Arachne is coming from, I mean, shes right, the clothes we wear everyday or kinda strange, and people might stare and whisper when we go to see Rhythm."

Spiral sighed. "Alright." She hung her head in defeat.

Blaze patted her on the head. "Its gonna be okay...lets go!"

Before they left, Spiral shook her head. "Wait..."

They turned around. "Why dont me, Gum, and Beat go?" she asked.

Arachne put her hands on her hips. "What do you mean only you guys go!?"

"Well..." said Spiral. "Its quite alot if all 21 of us go...and I was thinking. Maybe only those really close to Rei-chan would be allowed to see her."

Beat nodded. "She does have a point there. Ive been in Shibuya hospitals and they have a strict rule that only close friends and relatives are allowed in."

"So...is...that alright?" asked Spiral.

She recieved a mouthful of sighs. "Sure." said Ichigo. She smiled. "But tell Rei we said hi!"

o—o

They were in the hospital within a matter of seconds. "Excuse me?" asked Gum looking over the desk to the woman who sat there doing up paper work.

"Yes?" asked the woman, lowering her glasses.

"Do you have the number of the room in which Kizamai Rei is in?"

"And you are?" asked the woman.

"Her parents, Kizamai Jun and Hiro."

"Ahh...yes, Rei...in room 238."

Gum motioned the grop toward the elevator. "She said, room 238." When the elevator reached the top floor, they trampled down the hall way and into a white room. It was simple room that had a window open as the white curtains blew, 2 beds each with a curtain for privacy and silver rimmed beds with white covers. The pillows were fluffed. No sign of Rei anywhere.

"My babys dead!" shouted Gum as she collasped into tears on Beats chest as he just held her silently stroking her hair.

Spiral shook her head and stomped her foot. "No Rei-chan! You cant be dead!" She held her hands up to her chest. "Rei-chan...no..."

Behind them all watching this stood Rei. She blinked and then walked over to them. "Why are you all crying?" she asked. Spiral turned around. There stood Rei. Hair out in waves of red-brown, tied at the ends by a white tie. She wore a pair of white pants and a white top that she pulled over her head. On her feet were white socks. She had an IV hooked up to her arm and a bunch of plastic bracelets on her right arm. She smiled at Spiral who ran to hug her friend. "Rei-chan!" she shouted.

Gum stopped crying and turned around. "Re...Rei!?"

Rei turned toward her mother. "Mom...Dad? Would someone please tell me whats going on here?" she asked.

o—o

"I see..." said Rei. She turned toward her parents. "The real story is, you never died, all Rokkaku did was make it seem like you were dead because you never came back after being captured."

Gum nodded. "Weve always tried to get to you, espically on your birthday but we never could."

Rei smiled. "My birthdays in a little while, Ill be 18." she said and smiled.

"And well be there with you." said Beat as he hugged her.

Rei shook her head. "Well the good news...the damage done wasnt to extensive...in fact...I wasnt all that bad. The bullet hit my ribs...!" she did a victory sign. "Tee hee."

"Luck really was on your side." said Spiral as she hugged Rei. "Im just glad your okay."

Rei shrugged. "I can leave in 2 days they said. In the meantime I could walk around." she smirked. "I met alot of people..."

Spiral still smiled. "Im just...really glad your okay..." Spiral smiled to herself. "So, you want us to come back for you?" she asked turning toward Rei.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Duh! Do you really think Im going to sit here with this IV in my arm waiting for someone to come check me out?" she asked.

Spiral rolled her eyes, smiling. "I see Hitomi didnt mess with your head."

Rei grinned. "Got that right." Spiral hugged her goodbye. "See ya later Rei-chan...everyone says hi."

Beat and Gum hugged there daughter. "Be a good girl!" teased Beat.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Dad, Im 17."

He grinned and walked out with Gum. Rei lay back in her pillow smiling. "Things really are looking up."


	20. Memories

**Chapter 20: Memories**

Two days later Spiral and Gum went to get Rei from the hospital. After much welcome back, the GGs and some of the PGGs slept after much needed rest. It was around 2 am when Spiral, Rhythm, Zero, Arachne and Metal sat around the counter trying to think of a plan.

"Well...Sakki told me that your plan was a complete flop." said Rhythm tapping her feet on the chair.

Arachne blew a peice of purple hair out of her eye. "Hey! Its not like we had a choice okay? You were in the hospital and if we went back to the garage wed be bored out of our minds!"

Rhythm blinked. "So you guys decided to go take on Rokkaku without me, I feel so insulted." She giggled. "Hey dad!"

Beat looked up from the game of monopoly he was playing with Gum, Cube, Yoyo and Rhyth. "Yes honey?"

Rhythm turned around in her chair and walked over to her father. "Dad, how did you beat Rokkaku?" she asked.

"Which time?" asked Beat. Rhythm rolled her eyes. "Both times."

Beat scratched his head. "Now I really dont remember, honey, you remember?"

Gum sighed. "Your father cant even remember when we beat Rokkaku, let alone HOW we beat him! AND HE WAS THE LEADER OF THE GANG!" she rubbed her head.

"Now I know where Rei-chan gets her loud mouth from!" teased Spiral from her seat, making Rhythm throw her sock at her. Gum shook her head at the two. "Im not sure but we might have tapes of it in the attic."

Rhythm raised an eyebrow. "We have an attic?"

Gum blinked. "You mean, you never saw the attic?" she asked.

Rhythm sighed. Just how many more secrets did this garage have that she didnt know. Probably a lot based on the way Gum was talking about attics and things. Tapes that she had never seen. Let alone boxes that she had never heard of. One of these days, she and Spiral were going to explore this place and see how many things they could find that they didnt know about it. "No I havent." said Rhythm as she shook her head. "I never knew we even had this attic as you claim, mom."

"Well its between the roof and the ground floor, how couldnt you have seen it?" asked Gum.

"I DONT KNOW!" shouted Rhythm, throwing her arms in the air.

"Okay okay, Yoyo, go help Rei with the boxes." Gum turned her head toward Yoyo who scratched his head. "Why me, yo?"

"BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHERE THE FREAKIN TAPES ARE, NOW GO!" Gum pointed a finger at him and Yoyo winced. Before he left Yoyo whispered to Beat, "I feel so sorry for you man, hearing the shouts of two woman all the time."

Beat rolled his eyes and Rhythm followed Yoyo up the ladder and into the attic. "Now where is it?" asked Yoyo. He pulled a box over to the light and saw it was labeled. Rokkaku Tapes. "This is it, yo!" said Yoyo pulling it over to the ladder. "Be careful." he said as Rhythm took the front and he heaved the back down the stairs. "AHHH!" shouted Yoyo as he tripped, sending the tapes flying out of Rhythms hands rolling down the stairs with a load of tapes tumbling into the air.

"Dammit Yoyo!" shouted Gum, as one of the tapes hit her drink and spilled coke all over her white pants.

Yoyo grinned. "Sorry, yo!"

Rhythm sighed and banged on the t.v. a few times before it finally turned to VCR. She popped in a tape.

The picture faded on. "Beat! Cut the camera off!" shouted a 17-year-old Gum. She was blushing.

Beat postioned the camera on the table. "Common Gum! Smile for the camera!"

Gum tried to smile but ended up laughing. "Common Beat, cut the camera off, this is stupid." Beat patted Gums flat stomach. "But you pregnant!" he shouted happily.

Gum couldnt help but laugh at Beats cheerfulness. "Yes, I know that." she said and smiled.

Beat grabbed Gums hands. "Your pregnant! Your pregnant!" He smiled at her. Gum walked over to the camera and shut it off.

The picture faded back open to Rhyth and Yoyo. "So were supose to say what we want the new babies name to be, yo? Well, we already have Jun and Nuburo, so how about Rei?" asked Yoyo. Rhyth giggled.

"Yoyo, cant you think of another name? What about...Ami? Or Hitomi?"

Yoyo shrugged. "I dont know, I always liked Rei." Rhyth shrugged and cut the camera off. The next shot was of two toddlers. One with shoulder length brown-red hair, the other with black hair. The red haired one was giggling and saying, "Sakki! Sakki go home? Sakki home!"

The black haired one giggled and said, "Rei-chan funnnnyyy." Then the video blacked out and it opened up to Rei and Sakuras 3rd birthday where she and Sakura were sitting on two chairs singing happy birthday too one another. "Were 3 years oldddd!" They shouted at the camera.

"What is this!?" shouted Rhythm, blushing madly as she recieved various snorts and snickers from Arachne and Zero. "Id say its a video of Gums pregnancy with you." said Metal. "I CAN SEE THAT, DAMMIT!" Rhythm quickly pressed stop took out the tape and put in another one.

The picture opened up to Yoyo grinning madly. "Alright, yo, this is a video about all the pretty onnas I see on the street that my camera can get."

"And here comes one now..." Yoyo moved the camera down the street, following the girl. "Ooo...shake it mama, shake it!"

He zoomed in on the girl, when the camera started shaking and the scream of "YOYO!" from Gum.

"Hey, yo! Thats my camera, yo!"

"I DONT CARE, PERVERT!" The camera switched over to Gum who was looking very angry indeed. "Dammit, you pervert! Isnt your mind on anything but girls!?" she yelled. Yoyo grinned and shut the camera off while saying, "Im a teenager! Of course not, Gum!"

Rhythm blushed even redder and quickly changed the tapes again. This time she got it right. "Well here we are..." said Beat. "Here to defeat Rokkaku once again!" The camera quickly changed to a solem group of skating/walking GGs. "Oh common people, why the long faces?"

"If you havent noticed Beat, only a few of us are happy about doing this...I mean...were getting ready too do something pretty big." Gum snapped folding her arms.

"But think about it! When we have children and they have children, we can say! "Yup...when we were teenagers, we killed this big business man named Gouji Rokkaku." and then say will stare in awe!" Beat said happily.

"Who ever said were going to have children?" asked Boogie.

"You dont want little versions of yourself running around calling you?" asked Beat sadly.

The GGs shook all of there heads. "Hmprh...well maybe after we beat Rokkaku, your opinion will change."

The screen blacked out and onto the GGs chasing Zero Beats. "Well...there we are...skating..." The camera turned to a close up of Beat. He was grinning. "Were going to kick some Rokkaku ass, and destroy that tower!" He winked and the camera shut off.

That was the last picture on the film. "Well that didnt help much!" whined Rhythm. "All I saw was how perverted Yoyo was, me and Sakki as kids and then this...werid film."

"Well, back to square 1!" said Arachne as she threw a paper she had been writing on out.

"Dammit..." said Rhythm as she went back to her chair and started to scribble ideas again.


	21. Frozen in Time

**Chapter 21: Frozen in Time**

Slumped over the counter, sighing every five minutes and couldnt come up with a distinct plan to catch Rokkaku off guard. Sure there was barge in, maybe get captured, but they needed a plan. There she was, Rhythm. Alone, trying to come up with a plan. It was 3:23 am at night and she was the only one up. Her eyes were red, and she was getting tired. On a piece of white paper, she had scribbled down some ideas that wouldnt work. Just as she was about to give up and go along with any plan her friends had, her eye caught site of a tape on the floor. It was lying next to a box that had been sealed with tape. She walked over to it and broke the seal.

In the box were 5 miniskirts, 5 tops that were made of leather and a cosmetic bag. At the bottom were 5 pairs of different shoes, some ties and hair spray. It took Rhythm a moment to realize that she had just found the plan. Her eyes glittered. "We can seduce him and then ask him what he plans to do to the rudies!" she yelled happily. Rhythm walked over to the light, turned it on dim, and began pulling the box into the girls room. Before turning the light off completely, Rhythm opened up a drawer by the faucet in the kitchen and pulled out a pair of scissors. "But first..."

In the morning...

"Ahh...oo...Blaze...ahahahaha! Oooo...yah...oo!" Spiral woke up, drool staining her pillow. She giggled a bit and wiped her mouth. "Mmm...what a good dream, me and my yummy honey, Blaze!" She looked around. "Now wheres Rei-chan?"

Rhythm came in. She looked up at Spiral, who looked back at Rhythm and gasped, sending Rhythm into a fit of giggles. "Rei-chan! That wasnt funny!" Spiral scowled at her. "And what happened to your hair?"

Rhythm finally stopped laughing and tugged on her chin length hair. "I cut it, silly." Rhythm gave her a dramatic pose. "Like it?" she asked and stuck out her hand, running a hand down it to smooth out any stray hairs. Her once long, waist length hair was now up to her neck, cut straight across her whole neck. She had a small ponytail pulled off to the left side of her head. "Well?"

Spiral blinked and sat up. She stood up, and fixed her shorts. "Well...its a bit short..." Spiral smiled and shrugged. "But what the hell, I love it!" She hugged Rhythm and said. "So? Where is everyone else?"

Rhythm put a finger up and shook it slightly. "Come!" She grabbed Spirals hand and dragged her into the living room where everyone sat. Rhythm turned toward the group. "Has anyone seen Zero?" she asked, looking from side to side in her usual way. "Well?"

The GGs looked up. "Nope." said Arrow .

"Might be on the roof." said Metal flipping through channels.

Rhythm sighed and turned to Spiral. "Ill go find him, just go sit on the couch, and do whatever." Rhythm pulled down the ladder and hopped onto it as she climbed up and unlocked the hatch toward the roof. She pushed it open and there was Zero.

"How do I?" He looked out on the hoirzon that could be seen from the roof. "How do I tell her...I love you?"

Just as Rhythm was about to speak, her watch beeped, and Zero spun around. "DAMMIT RHYTHM!" he shouted. "You nearly gave me a heart attack, dont sneak up on me like that!" He was blushing as Rhythm glanced down at her watch. A faint blush crossed her nose and cheeks also. "Um...well, I just about to call you cause...well...theres a--" Her watch bleeped again, this time more loudly, and Jet Set Radio came on.

YOO!! Jet Set Radio! This is D.J Professor K, here to update you on whats going down on the streets. The GGs are on top once again, but it seems like they need some type of whacked out plan to catch Rokkaku off guard! Can they do it, and bring peace to Tokyo-tos people along with the rudies? We just gotta wait and see yall!

Just as the broadcast ended, Rhythm finished what she was going to say. "Um...theres a meeting downstairs...I have a plan." She looked off at the ground and said, "Okay?"

Zero held his head and shook it. "Alright." Zero climbed down the ladder first, followed by Rhythm who smiled slightly. When they landed, the GGs all looked up and stopped what they were doing. "Alright people, I was up til 3 am last night, when I finally discovered our plan!"

Ichigo popped up and giggled. "What is it!" she asked.

"Well..." began Rhythm. "I was thinking...the girls dress up in barely any clothing and--"

"WAIT A SECOND!" Shouted Arachne, hands on hips. "There is NO way Im going to parade around the streets with barely anything on!"

"Im with Arachne! Whats the whole point of going to Rokkaku with nothing on!?" shouted Arrow.

Rhythm glared at the two. "I never said we werent going to have nothing on!" she shouted. "I just said we were going to be half naked! Like...wearing a bathing suit with more flounce to it!"

Spiral blinked and whispered to Ichigo. "Did she use that word right?" she asked.

"I dont think she did...Rhythm knows lots of words but she doesnt use them right..." Ichigo snickered as did Spiral.

"Well...maybe...hrmph...AHH! Yes! This is what well do! Ill dress up like a hooker! THEN! Ill get Rokkaku to open up and tell me all of his secret plans!" Rhythm threw her hands up in the air like a mad scientist and started laughing a bit to loudly for everyone.

"Shes lost it..." said Sketch shaking his head.

Metal nodded, as everyone had a sweatdrop on there head.

"Well here we are...everyone ready?" asked Rhythm. She wore a leather bra and a short leather mini skirt that barely went past her upper thighs. Her black leather boots went up past her knees and almost to her thighs. She wore a pair of elbow-length gloves and put a choker around her neck. She had on fake hair that went up to her butt, and blood red lipstick with green and light green eyeshadow. She wore a chocolate-scented perfume and fake eyelashes. "You really do look like a whore." said Spiral.

"Um...thats the point, now! INWARD WE GO!" Rhythm marched forward.

"Is that a real word?" asked Spiral.

"I think so..." said Ichigo.

Once inside the building, the police couldnt help but gawk at Rhythm when they saw her. Rhythm pursed her lips and said her her sexiest voice. "Hello fine gentlemen..." she began, "I want to see a Mr. Gouji Rokkaku..." she put on a pouty face. "Its a...special delievery..."

The police man buzzed her in, when the GGs burst in and took them out. "Okay, lets go you guys!" Rhythm shouted looking behind her.

They took the elevator back to Rokkakus office. This is it... Thought Rhythm. She paused as she looked out into the night sky of Tokyo-to. Everything weve worked so hard for...its here, were finally going to give another age of freedom to the people of Tokyo-to... She recalled back to all the times she had with her gang and smiled. Spiral, Sketch, Zero, Arachne, Arrow, Blaze, Ichigo...Arrow...Night...this is it...lets show Rokkaku...

Just then, the elevator door chimed, and they got off. "Lets see...guys...where is he?" asked Rhythm. She looked back and forth and walked over to the glass windows that surronded the office. "Hey guys, whats going on in the sky!?" asked Spiral, pressing her face against the glass.

The sky went from a dark blue to purple to red to pink, it kept changing color after color after color. Then a light came down from a swirl of clouds and a rainbow wave went over Tokyo-to.

All of the GGs gasp as Metal shouted. "GUYS! Look down..." All of the GGs looked down at the streets of Tokyo-to. "Tokyo-to! Its...its...its frozen in time!" shouted Ichigo, hands over her mouth.


	22. One Wish

**Chapter 22: One Wish**

It felt like I was falling. Like that feeling you get when your in a roller coaster. You know, and your going down that long, long...drop. When the colors came, I felt like someone had squeezed the air of me. I remembered vaguely. My vision had gotten blurry and I felt like I was being electrified. Gouji was behind the waves, the colors, the shinning, I knew it...but now...I dont know where I am.

I felt like I was a ghost. Ichigo screamed that everyone was frozen. They were frozen and then their souls were taken. Mine along with them. I dont know how, but something happened to me, and not them.

If something did happen to me? Why only me? Why was all this happening to me? I looked up. "Hello!?" I called out, my voice only echoed in the darkness. What if I never made it out? I fell to my knees and drew them up to my chest. "No..." I said and started to cry.

o—o

Zero looked at the fallen body of Rhythm laying peacefully on the ground. He put one arm under her head, one under her knees and lifted her up. "What happened?" he asked.

Spiral shook her head. "No...Rei-chan...she...she.."

Spiral couldnt get the words out and Arachne stopped her.

"Shes not going to die!" yelled Arachne, as she put her hands on Spirals shoulders, gripping them firmly. "Dont say shes gonna die!"

Spiral nodded and Ichigo pushed herself up from the glass. "Well what are we going to do? All of Tokyo-to is frozen..." She turned back to look out at downtown Shibuya-cho. "Except for us...thats strange. How come we werent frozen?"

Metal looked off into the sky. "How about we go back to the garage." He turned back toward the GGs. "It wont do much use just standing around here."

Blaze tapped his watch. "You guys...whats up with Jet Set Radio?" he asked. "Its all fuzzy...and playing old songs, and yeuck..." He scrunched up his nose as some weird old sounding song came on. It sounded like disco mixed with classical music. He looked up at the confused GGs.

The music ended and Silent Night came on. "AHHHH!!" screamed all the GGs at the same time. "Alright! We gotta find out whats going on fast!" shouted Sketch about to take off toward the elevator. He stopped. "But the question is...where do we go?"

"How about the GGs?" asked Arrow, holding her hands together. Zero turned around, swinging Rhythm around with him. "Where are they?" he asked. "I mean, they just sort of left after that night Rhythm brought down the old tapes."

Night crossed his arms and dug his foot into the ground. "I know where..." He nodded and Spiral and Metal who nodded at eachother. "The old garage." The three said at the same time.

o—o

"Youd think theyd keep this place better than this." said Night as he hopped over a fence. Only him, Spiral, Metal and Ichigo went. The others had stayed at the garage with Rhythm, keeping them updated on her condition every now and then.

Spiral hopped over the fence, followed by Ichigo on Metals back. "WHEEEE!!" she shouted as Metal landed face first on the floor, and Ichigo bounced off of him.

Metal coughed and sputtered, and then managed to stand up after brushing himself off. "Where are they?" he asked.

"Honeyyyy! The kids are here!" shouted Beat running down, in what seemed to be his old rudie clothes. His green shirt, black pants and a pair of white socks. His hair was combed back like he used to have it, and had on his shades.

"You look...young." said Spiral, and blinked.

"Hey! Im only 36 years old!" whined Beat.

"Your old, in 4 years youll be 40." said Spiral, without a hint of emotion in her voice. She smirked and watched as Beat threw a weird adult tantrum.

"BEAT!" shouted Gum from behind him. She was wearing her old outift, only her hair wasnt short anymore, but went down her back and ended a bit above her waist. She was tapping her foot. "What the hell are you doing!?"

Beat pointed to Ichigo, Metal, Night and Spiral. "The kids are here!" he shouted happily.

Gum sweatdropped and turned toward Spiral. "Whats up?" she asked.

Spiral sighed and was the first to talk. "In case you havent noticed, Tokyo-to has been frozen in time." The information took awhile to process in Beat and Gums minds, before they both yelled, "WHAT!?"

Spiral sweatdropped. "Uh...yes, and Rhythm wont wake up. She passed out a few minutes after the wave. "Passed out?" asked Gum. Metal nodded. "She just fell to the ground." he said, shaking his head and sighing.

Gum looked worried. "Is she alright?" she asked biting a nail.

"Well all we know is that it had something to do with the wave." said Spiral shaking her head. "And we need your help...maybe you might know whats wrong with her?"

Beat and Gum looked at eachother and nodded following the two off into the frozen Tokyo-to.

o—o

After Arrow and Arachne had gotten the sleeping/unconcious form of Rhythm into a silver long sleeved shirt and some of her red shorts, she was laid on the couch in the garage. A flanel blankey drapped over, she looked so peaceful, like she was in her own world. The GGs could do nothing but stand by her side, and wait to see if anything happened, the occasionally tried calling out her name, but nothing worked. After awhile, the remaining GGs, minus Zero took off toward downtown Shibuya again, in hopes of trying to find out. Zero remained watching Rhythm. She looked so pale and the color had been drained from her lips. Her usual full of life smile was gone, but replaced by an emotionless look. Her eyes were closed, but her eyebrows remained simply raised at an equal height. She had her arms crossed over her stomach. Her red-brown hair was all over the pillow. She just looked so peaceful.

Zero looked at Rhythm. "Rhythm..." Flashbacks of their first meeting played in his head. Her bumrushing him, Rhythm getting freaked, riddles. All of it. He had first fallen in love with Rhythm when he saw her and Spiral dancing that night, right before they left. Rhythm had been in her underwear, wearing a weird scarf thingy and a t-shirt. She had her long, waist-length hair out and was pretending to be a Jpop star, singing horribly, but it was funny. There was but so many times they got to do something that much fun.

Later that night, Rhythm and Zero had been talking, and Rhythm opened up a bit more to him, telling him how her parents would fight over her day and night, until one day, Beat left, and came back a week later. She told him about how hard her parents were on her when she turned 11, how she wished they would die, how she wished she wasnt the daughter of the famed Gum and Beat on the GGs. Stuff she told him she had never told Spiral, or anyone. She thought he would understand because Spiral grew up with her, but didnt know her know her, even if they were best friends. She told him how she felt about carrying the weight her parents had put on her. She told him a lot of things he would never would have guessed about Rhythm. Now she needed him, even if she wasnt awake, he would find out what was wrong with her. He was in love with the girl after all, and he wouldnt let her die.

"Dont worry Rhythm, Ill find out whats wrong with you. I promise." Zero knelt down and hesistated for a moment before kissing her.

Just as his lips touched he thought he heard Rhythms voice saying, "HEY! YOU CANT KISS ME!"

o—o

They were all at Rokkakus building, minus Rhythm and Zero who were still at the garage. "Yes! YOUR SOULS! ALL OF YOUR SOULS! I NEED YOU SOULS! EVERY LAST ONE OF YOUR SOULSSSSSS!!" Belowed Rokkaku from the top of the Onitaka tower. He held his arms up as if the heavens were giving him the power to do this. He laughed evily, and the people of Tokyo-to started to stand, only there souls were being taken. In the midist of all of this stood Rhythm, spirit Rhythm. Why was she effected but her gang members werent?

"Is this how its going to end?" she asked herself.

"No..." said a voice from behind her.

"Who are...wait a sec, you look familiar." said Rhythm squinting at the strange but familiar character. "Wait a sec...your...your Sakkis father, Coin!"

"I see you still remember, I died right after Sakura was born, Ive seen shes grown into a beautiful young lady." He nodded off toward Spiral who was staring at the people of Tokyo-to raising up like zombies.

"Coin? Where am I?" asked Rhythm, staring at her hands.

"On the line between life and death. You see Rhythm, Gouji knew about you, he knew about your parents, he knew that if he killed you, the GGs would probably go into shock and run from Tokyo-to. Thats been his plan from the very beginning. I know it sounds strange but the only way you can go back is if you break the seal. I cant gaurntee that it will work, but youll have a chance if you do. Itll bring you back to the real side, only, youll wake up in your body, and not here." said Coin shaking his head.

"Seal?" asked Rhythm.

Coin pointed toward the top of the Rokkaku building. "The seal was used once before. It is a large mediallion representing life and death. Gouji is using it to trap the souls of the people of Tokyo-to. You dont have much time you have to do it now."

Rhythm nodded. "Right..." She turned toward the seal and narrowed her eyes. She jumped into the sky and giggled. "Wow! Cool! Flying!!" She twirled in the air and Cion narrowed his eyes, and she stuck her tounge out and pushed off into the air, flying toward the seal. She flew straight for the two discs and they shattered in a burst of light, and the souls of the people of Tokyo-to were released into the air.

o—o

Rhythm opend her eyes a bit, Rhythm blinked. Did it work? She saw Zero was holding her, and she felt her face turn bright red. This was one thing Rhythm hated. When guys hugged her, the usual only did this try and feel her up. She tapped on his shoulder and whispered. "Zero."

Zero immediately snapped back and saw Rhythm smiling at him. "Rhythm!? What the!? What the he--" He was silenced by Rhythm putting a finger over his lips. "Shh, whats important is Im right here, and we have to get over to downtown Shibuya."

Rhythm pushed herself over the couch and ran toward her room, pulled on some skates and a hat, and turned toward Zero who was still awe struck that Rhythm made it back that fast from whatever had happened to make her faint. She came back into the room. "Common! We dont have that much time Zero!"

Zero shook his head. Whatever Rhythm knew that he didnt, he was sure it wasnt good.


	23. Fight On

**Chapter 23: Fight On**

Where was Rei when you actually needed her weird comments and plans. This wasnt working. Even with 8 of them, Spiral knew the GGs had no chance of defeating Rokakku without the core member. Rhythm. She knew she was probably the fastest, not the strongest, but most nimble on the team, and could probably dodge a number of Goujis attacks without breaking a sweat. Spiral ducked as another missile flew her way, and blew up in the sky.

Below them, the people of Tokyo-to watched as the rudies took a turns attacking Gouji, then getting nearly blown off by his demon attack, "Ajuki". Spiral knew without Rhythm, they had no chance. All hope would probably be lost, and they would have to forfeit Tokyo-to to this so called For the people, by the people man. No! They wouldnt give up, not without a fight.

Spiral slid along the ground at Sketch hopped onto Goujis back and shook up a spray can, spraying it at him, and he fell to the ground after Sketch turned around on his neck, throwing him to the ground. Her eyes narrowed a bit and she looked at Ichigo who laid on the ground next to Arrow. The odds didnt look good. Just when Spiral thought all hope was gone, she heard a girl shout. "Hey!" She looked up and covered her mouth. Rhythm.

Rhythm wore a pair of rolled up shorts that went down on a slant in the front. She wore a silver shirt, that had the words, "Rhythm" plastered on the front. She wore a bucket hat that was red, and her hair was out, with her skates on. On her hands were gloves with short, nubbed down spikes. "What the fuck do you think your doing Rokkaku?!" she yelled. Rokkaku turned around and there stood Rei.

"Rei!" Came a chrous of voices from behind her. Rhythm turned around and saw the GGs. Only Spiral, Sketch and Metal remained standing. Was Rokkaku that powerful? She saw the rest of her friends sprawled out over the floor. She turned back to Rokkaku who was looking straight back at her. She could sense a wave of fear making its way up into Rokkaku but suddenly replaced by a smirk, which made her flinch.

"Well it isnt the famed Rhythm who Ive tried to kill countless times. Dont think I dont know how you got back to the real world. You may have one the battle, but you havent won the war." Rokkaku lunged for her, and Rhythm dodged him landing on her knees. These skates were going to slow her down.

She turned to look at Spiral. "Sakki, take these for me!" shouted Rhythm as Spiral fumbled with the skates. Rhythm was in a plain pair of sneakers. When was the last time she ever wore regular shoes? "Alright...bring it." Rhythm moved her hands in a taunting motion and smirked as Rokkaku lunged for her.

Spiral watched at Rhythm and Rokkaku exchanged blows. Behind her Zero held her shoulders. He smiled at her. "Hey, dont worry, you said it yourself, "Rei-chan! You really are indestructable!" He looked at Spiral who looked back at him and then to Rhythm. "Zero...I know this isnt the best time to ask this question, but do you...well, are you in love with Rei? I mean, Ive watched the way you loook at her, and well..." She looked into Zeros confused eyes. "Do you love her?" she asked. Zero turned around and looked at the sky. "Yes Spiral...in fact...I do." Spiral looked down at her hands, as she looked up once more and saw that they were the only ones on the disk except for the fighting Rhythm and Rokkaku.

DAMMIT! Rhythm backed up into a barrier wall. This wasnt good. After the rest of the GGs had been safely taken to the ground do to the magic of the building, Rhythm felt as though she was alone. No one was there except Spiral and Zero, who she knew were watching her with waiting eyes. She blocked an uncoming attack from Rokkaku, and was knocked to the ground, hitting it head first. She groaned when Rokkaku came learing over her with a knife. She quickly responded with the best move known to woman. A kick in the groin. Rokkaku doubled over with pain as Rhythm quickly jumped up and hit him over the back with the spikes, causing Rokkaku to fall.

Rhythm turned around toward Spiral. "Sakki!" she called out. Spiral looked toward Zero who was still silent after her question and looked back to Rhythm who had Rokkaku in a death grip. "Oh, right!" Spiral got up and looked at Zero. "Zero..." she asked and he nodded toward Rhythm. "Go Spiral." Spiral looked back at Rhythm who was holding Rokkaku by the kneck and had her foot on his side, ready to strike at any time at the struggling Rokkaku. "Get off of me you whore!" he shouted.

Spiral nodded and ran toward Rokkaku, and placed her hands on his, crossing them and then pulled with all her might as Rhythm pulled the other way, making him scream out in pain. Then they heard a popping sound and Rokkaku let out a beastly yell, making Rhythm and Spiral get thrown after him at the same time, both getting thrown to the floor. "YOU STUPID RUDIES! You--" He stopped when an idea popped into his head and he stuck his useable arm up, as the left hung limp. "Souls of those before me...give me strength..."

Rhythm looked through the veil of hair that blocked her vision and winced. "AHHHAA!!" yelled Rokkaku and in a flash of light, Rhythms eyes widened. She remembered this. Rokkaku had done this before, his father that is.

Beats face faded from Rhythms vision as she held the angel winged necklace her father had given her when he had told her that story. She now knew what her father meant. "Not so fast, Rokkaku!" she yelled. Rokakku turned around, this time, only as Akuma. "What are you going to do Rhythm, destory the bad guy?" He gave a laugh.

"No...Im going to do this!" shouted Rhythm as she stuck up the necklace to the sky and it gave a pericing light shone from the necklace and Rokkaku hid his face with his arm. A light from the heavens shone down on Rhythm and she looked up, smiling.

"What the...Rei-chan!?" Spiral looked as Rhythm was engulfed in a shinning light and disappeared from sight.

Down below, the PGGs, GGs and people of Tokyo-to looked at the shinning light. "Whats going on?" asked Gum, her hair blowing lightly by the soft wind that was making its way through the city. "Reis gonna do it." said Beat, eyes narrowing showing the lower half of his eyes. He smiled warmly. "Reis going to use the neckless."

The GGs looked up as the light grew more intense and all sheilded there eyes when it finally died down. "What...what just happened?" asked Metal. He blinked and looked at Beat. "Look at your leader." said Beat, looking up at the tower, but pointing toward Rhythm. Metal looked from him toward the light when it finally died down. There stood Rhythm. She was dressed in a flowing, white dress and a pair of lightly colored fairy wings were on her back. Her short hair was long, reaching her knees. Her hands were fitted into fingerless gloves. Her eyes had been done with layers of ice blue eye shadow, as had her lips. Her feet were bare, except for the light blue nailpolish on them.

Rokkaku stared on at Rhythm. "Ha, you little heaven angel thing routine wont beat me, I am imortal!" He gave another laugh and Rhythm shook her head.

"Ah, but you are wrong Rokkaku." Rhythm smirked. "Your source of power is powered by the hatred in peoples hearts, while mine is powered by love. I never knew such power exisited but was only in fairy tales, and as cheesy as what I might say next sounds, I will defeat you, using the power of love."

Spirals eyes slowly opened and she sat up, rubbing her eyes. She looked to see Rhythm floating a few inches above the ground. Rei-chan? she asked and blinked.

Zero put a hand on Spirals shoulder and dragged her away. "Common, we havta go...WHAT THE!?" Rhythm and Rokkaku came flying their way as Rhythm stuck out her arms and grabbed Zero and Spiral, flying into the air. Spiral started to scream as Rokkaku followed Rhythm close behind, Rhythm dropped her friends down and flew off once again. Thus began there air fight.

Rokkaku took the first blow as Rhythm dodged, grabbed his leg and pulled her elbow down on it, glitter spewed everywhere and Rokkaku countered with a blow to her chest, but Rhythm blocked it again and grabbed his hand and swung him around, throwing him into a building. She smirked and said, "Is that the best you can do?" Rokkaku took a moment to regain his senses and lunged for Rhythm who caught his punch and dug her leg into his neck and mashed it, turning the metal skin, breaking it. Akuma yelled out in pain and grabbed Rhythm by the foot and threw her against a bill board. She landed and groaned, falling in a heap.

"Ha, and you say is that the best I can--AHH!" He shouted as he felt something hit his groin once again, and he gritted his teeth. Spiral was below him doing a victory dance. She turned around and hit her butt. "Come and get it!"

Rhythm opened one eye and shouted. "SAKKI! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Right before Rokkaku could charge for Spiral, who backed up a bit. Rhythm flew in front of Spiral and grabbed his flying fist. She threw it right back at him, and he stopped the punch from coming. "Quick little thing, arent you?" he asked. Rhythm glared at him and landed toward the ground.

A wind blew by and everyone was silent. The people of Tokyo-to stared on in awe at the red-brown haired girl fighting the silver blue demon. Spiral hid behind her friend and Rhythm put a hand on Spirals hand. "Sakki...go...GO!" Spiral shook her head. "No! Not without you!" Rhythm turned toward her friend. "Sakki, get away from me, I cant put you in danger, nor can I put the peoplel of Tokyo-to in any danger either." She looked at Spiral. Spiral had never seen such a look coming from her best friend. Spiral shook her head. "But Rei-chan--" Rhythm pointed behind Spiral and said, "Sakki, you have to trust me...weve come so far, and this time...you cant help, you do understand, right?" she asked. Her eyebrows heightened waiting for an answer.

Spiral looked toward the floor then looked up. "I understand..." she smiled. "But you better not get your ass kicked or else Im gonna kill you!" With that, Spiral rushed over toward where the other people were standing, behind the magic barrier and shouted at the people for them to leave the two.

Everyone took off, but the GGs looked back at Rhythm who nodded, and they also took off. Downtown Shibuya only had two occupants left. Rhythm and Rokkaku. "Ready?" asked Rhythm who turned. Rokkaku smirked. "Get ready to die." The two flew at eachother, engaging in what seeemed to be like an endless battle.

Three days after the final battle of Rokkaku, the GGs had been checked into the Riku Tenshi Hospital. After those events of that night, there had been no news of Rei or Rokkaku. Jet Set Radio was trying its best to get information, but all Professor K could get was that they were searching for any survivors who were left. There were a few hints like. Blue-silver metal peieces had been left behind. Locks of brown-red hair were visible in some places and there was the angel wing necklace that Rhythm usually wore was found among the ruins.

Spiral had been the most restless, having nightmares that Rei was gone and that she would never see her again, or Rhythm was lost in the astral plane trying to find her friends. She often awoke with a gentle shake from Zero.

It had been 2 weeks since no news of Rhythm. Spiral and the gang were starting to think she really had died, and they were starting to lose hope. Just as Spiral was about to put in the call that Rhythm was officially dead, there was a knock on the garage door, and Spiral opened it to reveal someone she thought had vanished from her life forever. "Rei-chan..." she said, covering her mouth. Rhythm smirked and said, "Sakki, its been a long time...hasnt it?"


	24. Aftermath of the Storm

**Epilogue: Aftermath of the Storm**

"Well Rei...how does it feel?" asked Zero.

"Feel?" asked Rhythm as she looked at him, knees balled up toward her chest. It was February 11th 2041, her birthday. 18 years of her life.

"You know, being 18. Your an adult now." Zero smirked at her.

"Doesnt feel that much different. Sure, Ill be able to buy all those cheesy commercial gadgets that they show on t.v., but it doesnt feel any different than 17." Rhythm smiled at him and they both laughed a bit.

"It doesnt, does it?" Zero sprawled out on his back.

"Nope." She sighed. "So much...has happened in these past few months...weeks...days...hours..."

Zero nodded. "Yup...you becoming the somewhat leader of a gang. Battling a fattle shot to your abdomen...taking on Rokkaku head on."

Rhythm lifted her shirt up a bit and saw just above her belly button the scar of what the bullet had left. "Yup..."

Zero sighed and shook his head.

Rhythm looked at him. "Whats wrong Zero?"

Zero sighed. "I just regret...some things Ive done in the past."

Rhythm blinked. "What do you mean?"

Zero blushed. "Ive lied to so many. When I met you, I couldnt help it...you were...you seemed so pure."

Rhythm stared at him. "Zero? Where is this coming from?"

Zero looked into the sky. "I dont know. I just felt like I should tell you that you have changed my life in some ways."

Rhythm smiled at Zero and her eyes took on a warming look. "Well...Im glad I could help?"

Zero rubbed her head. "Thats what I like about you. Always optimistic about things. Thanks...Rei-chan."

Rhythm tackled Zero to the ground. "Hey! Only Sakkis allowed to call me that!" she teased, and stuck her tounge out at him.

Zero tackled her to the ground. "Bien la Fleur de Cheery naura pas des objections si je vous appelle cela, nest-ce pas?"

Rhythm giggled. "Ah...you speak the language of love! I have no clue what the hell you just said though..."

Zero smirked. "Ah, vous êtes plus beau que la lune lui-même ma dame..."

Rhythm knocked him off of her. "I take it...your flattering me..." she stuck her tounge out at him and winked.

"Hey, its true!" said Zero grinning at her.

The two heard firecrackers off in the distance go off. "Sakki mustve told the people down at City Hall...you know, they were under complete mind control by Rokkaku right?" asked Rhythm.

Zero raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Rhythm nodded. "Yup! When I killed Rokkaku that did it, everyone who was under mind control was set free...I cant believe I did all that...Zero..."

Zero looked up at Rhythm and she collasped into Zero. "Oh Zero...I dont want to go through any of this anymore. I dont, really I dont. I just want to be a normal teenager...you know, with all her friends. I want to be free. Im just scared sometimes, like Im going to lose my cool under pressure, and somehow everyone will turn thier backs on me and Ill be alone again. I really dont want that..."

Zero stroked her head. It seemed like the both of them had some problems that they both needed to sort out. "Its just..." Rhythm began but Zero just shushed her and she hugged him tighter around the waist.

Rhythm sat up and smiled. "Im okay now...hey! I almost forgot!" Rhythm digged into the pocket up her red jeans and pulled out a note. "Here...its from Metal."

Zero unfolded the note, scanned it, blushed and stuck it into his pocket. Rhythm blinked. "What did it say?"Zero shook his head as Rhythm was still holding onto him, which added a deeper layer toward the already growing blush.

"Uh, nothing." Zero smiled at Rhythm who looked like a little child. Innocent. Pure. Curious. Like when they were first alone together. When Rhythm had first complained about his riddles. Thats when Zero leaned in and Rhythm closed her eyes, and they kissed. It was rough at first, put steadily grew more passionate. All worries were left behind. Nothing mattered. It was just them. Zero ended the kiss and looked at Rhythm who was as red as a babies bottom.

"Um...maybe I should get back to the party...Arigato Zero-kun. " said Rhythm standing up.

Zero looked at her, nodded and watched as she left and then looked out at the city and its glowing lights. "Dou itashimashite Rei-chan..."

He looked up into the skies, and saw one star twinkle brightly. Yes, Rhythm was right. Things were going to get better. He just knew it.

_fin_


End file.
